


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by MightyMidget



Series: IKEA 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Mating, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, BAMF Castiel, BAMF Gabriel, BAMF Sam, Blow Jobs, Castiel in the Bunker, Comforting Sam Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel in the Bunker, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Nesting, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Thors Hammer, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I HAVE HAD TO UPLOAD THIS STORY! FIRST TIME WAS DELETED FOR UNKNOWN REASONS! I APOLOGISE! AS THIS IS THE SECOND UPLOAD I AM UNSURE AS TO ANY MISTAKES, SO CONSIDER THIS UNBETA'D AND PLEASE COMMENT ANYTHING YOU CATCH, I WILL EDIT AS REQUIRED!</p><p>Gabriel lands in Sams lap, bloody and broken with only one thing to say "You're okay now...I fixed it..."...What could he mean and what has enough power to take out an Archangel. The boys are going to find out and when they do its going to learn what happens when you mess with The Winchester Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was busy in the library again, and by busy he meant he was hiding from the porno track that was blaring from Dean and Cas’ now shared bedroom. It was a porno track and nothing else - Sam’s brain would not let him acknowledge any other option - and he certainly wasn’t entertaining the idea that his Brother was, at this very moment, getting his ass fucked by an Angel of the Lord. Loudly!  
  
 _“Oh fuck yes Cas, Angel right there, right there!”_  
  
Sam growled and slammed his fist on the table, snatching up his books and laptop before disappearing off out of the room in search of quieter pastures, but there was no where in the bunker that was safe from their unholy noises. The younger Hunter was pacing the floors with his hands over his ears, humming Metallica  of all things, when he saw them…Deans car keys sat on the side table right where Dean had placed them on the way into the Bunker. After their trip to IKEA last month Castiel had discovered a love for all things Swedish made and had begun filling the place with everything that caught his eye, including the side table and the small shell shaped dish that sat upon it. He had bought the dish shortly after a bout of bickering between Dean and himself about the elder Hunters habit of losing his keys and turning the Bunker upside down in his search for them. Dean had scoffed at the idea at first but he had quietly admitted to Sam later on that the damn dish was useful…and it kept Castiel’s nagging at bay which was always a good thing. Sam eyed the keys with troubled thoughts, biting his lip nervously. If he stayed here much longer he was going to punch Dean…but then again if he took those keys Dean was going to punch him. Was it really worth it?  
  
 _“That what you want Dean, you want it harder baby…”_  
  
That pushed Sam over the edge and he quickly grabbed Deans keys, scribbling a note on the note board - another prize purchase by the house proud Angel - and scrambling from the room as fast as his freakishly long legs would carry him. He simply had to get the hell out of there.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Sam pulled up outside the Motel and parked Baby carefully in the front so she was easily seen from the rooms, there was no way in Hell Sam was risking putting so much as a scratch on this car. He had already kidnapped her and that was punishable by punching in Deans world, but if he returned her with a dent or a nick…he might as well jump off the nearest bridge because Dean would make it slow and painful.  
  
The Hunter booked his room and pulled his pack from the trunk, sending a quick text message off to Dean with his location because it was better to be safe than to be sorry and making his way into the room. It was your basic Motel room, one bed with a TV and a small kitchenette off to the side, also a small bathroom with shower was tucked in at the back of the room. Sam huffed a sigh of relief at the silence and slumped down on the bed, grinning into the pillows. Even if at some point the neighbours started up with the sex noises he could handle that - better listening to strangers than your own Brother. Sam rolled onto his back and yawned, thinking he might get in a few hours sleep before going back to his research when suddenly the room began to shake and rumble. He shot up out of bed, his knife at the ready when a high pitched whining noise started up al around him and after only a few seconds he was on his knees with his hands over his ears, the knife lying useless on the floor in front of him. A flash of light tore through the room and as suddenly as it started all the weirdness stopped. Sam remained on the floor with his ears ringing and a tinge of blood around his eyes, staring in utter shock at the figure that had appeared before him.  
  
“Heya Sammich…” Gabriel said but his trademark smirk was forced and his eyes held no humour only pain. As he spoke a river of blood poured from his mouth and down his chin, making the Archangel choke and cough, but none of this registered in Sam’s mind as shocking compared to the great wings that were flared out behind the Angel, filling almost the whole room and crumpled up to avoid the walls. They were massive and golden, made of steel and light…  
  
And they were a complete mess.  
  
It looked as though Gabriel had been attacked by a wild animal, half of his feathers were missing and looked as if they had been torn straight out of the skin, leaving behind only blood and ripped flesh. His right wing was hanging at an odd angle that Sam guessed wasn’t right even for an Angel…something had broken the bone in several different places and left the whole wing limp and twisted. Every breath Gabriel took was pained and his whole body - wings included - shuddered with every passing moment.  
  
Sam dived up off the floor and reached Gabriel just in time to catch him as he fell, wrapping the small and broken man up in his arms and holding him close to his chest.  
  
“Gabe?! What the hell happened?! Gabriel don’t you dare pass out on me, dude…” Sam yelled, giving the Angel a shake to keep him conscious but the man was fading fast. He stared up at Sam with pained eyes and whimpered softly, trying to speak but his voice was so weak it was barely a whisper. Sam pulled him closer let him whisper in his ear…  
  
“You’re safe now…I fixed it…” Gabriel whispered before passing out in Sam’s arms. The Hunter had no time to wonder what the hell Gabriel was talking about and was straight on the phone to Castiel for an emergency lift back to the Bunker. There was no way Gabriel was holding on long enough for a car ride back and Castiel was the safest option.  
  
When the Angel appeared only moments later, red faced and clearly furious, he collapsed back against the wall with a look of shock at his mangled older Brother, a hand clasped over his mouth as he held back a sickness that welled up inside him. He turned angry eyes on Sam and growled at him.  
  
“What the hell happened to him?!” Castiel demanded and his voice shook the walls of the room again, a tinge of Grace lightening up his eyes in his fury. Sam cowered back but refused to let go of the broken Angel in his arms.  
  
“I don’t know he just turned up like this! There was some kind of Angelic disturbance and suddenly he was standing here…he said…” Sam explained but he trailed off as he thought over exactly what it was the Angel had said, a sudden feeling of guilt washing over him. Whatever had done this to Gabriel, the Angel had fought for him…What if he didn’t have to suffer…what if this was Sam’s fault after all…  
  
“He said what, Sam?!” Castiel snapped, eyeing the Hunter suspiciously. Sam took a deep breath before continuing on…  
  
“He said I was safe now…that he had fixed it…He didn’t say what I was safe from or what he fixed, just that…” Sam said quietly, running a hand over the forehead of the unconscious Angel gently.  
  
 _Gabriel, what the hell have you done to yourself…And was it worth it?_


	2. Making Room For You

Castiel zapped both Sam and his injured Brother back to the bunker where Dean was waiting in the main room, looking pissed and only half dressed. Sam’s call had obviously interrupted them but when Dean saw the unconscious Archangel held between them he rushed over to help them carry him to the spare room. Sam took off quickly to grab the medical kit, although he had absolutely no idea what he could do to help the poor Angel, he just knew he had to do something and this kind of thing came natural to him. While he was off gathering the supplies needed to stitch up the mans wounds Dean was left with a freaking out and pacing Castiel.  
  
“There is so few things that could hurt an Angel like Gabriel, whatever attacked him must have been very powerful. We should start Hunting it right away, I’ll get Sam to compile a list - perhaps he could use that device of Charlie’s with all the Monsters on it really was a clever invention - but I swear once we get out hands on it…” Castiel growled as he paced, visibly twitching and clenching his fists with anger. Dean intercepted the Angel on his next circuit of the bed and grabbed him by the shoulders, guiding him back until his knees hit the chair beside the bed and he was forced to sit down.  
  
“Right there, Hot Shot, you gotta calm down and think for a minute! We got absolutely nothing to go on and we got one man down already…whatever took out Gabe has some major league mojo working through it and we don’t know what we are facing. There is no way in hell I am letting any of us go in flying blind! So park your ass and lets work on getting Gabe fighting fit first! Then we will find out what it was and kick its ass for touching your Brother…understand me, big guy?” Dean explained to the Castiel in a commanding voice that he rarely used around the Angel, but made it clear to him that he was being totally serious. Cas took a deep breath and sighed heavily, putting his head in his hands as his anger deflated and gave way to a deep sadness. His hands may block out the vision of his Brother laying on the bed in a pool of blood and Grace, but it did nothing to dampen the pain that he could feel radiating through their shared connection and the Angel sent a silent prayer to their Father in thanks that Gabriel was asleep - had he been awake the pain would have been unbearable to him. Dean pulled a chair up beside Cas’ and put his arm around the Angel’s shoulders, pulling him in close and letting the mans head slump against his arm. The Hunter understood, it was the most horrible thing in the world to see your Family hurting but he couldn’t imagine what it was like to see this. Dean was no expert but he was sure wings were not supposed to sit that way and he wasn’t sure how to begin fixing them but dammit he was gonna try…He was Cas’ Brother and that made him family. The Angel in question started to sob softly into his hands with a noticeable shuddering and Dean leant over to kiss his temple, shushing him gently.  
  
“Hey, none of that baby…whatever this is we’ll deal with it same as always…find out what it is and kick it in the ass…” Dean said with a small smile as the Angel huffed out a guilty laugh, lifting his head to stare at his Brother.  
  
“Thank you, Dean…I know he is not your favourite person in the world but…” Cas trailed off and Dean finished his sentence.  
  
“He’s your Brother…And you’d do anything for him…I get it.” Dean said with a nod, he knew exactly how Cas felt having spent enough time sticking by Sam through all kinds of crap. Not even just the really bad stuff, Dean thought with a smile…  
  
“Did I ever tell you about the time Sam put the laxatives in my milk at School?” Dean asked and Cas whipped his head around to look at him in complete shock.  
  
“Sam did what?!” Cas yelped, unable to believe that the Younger Hunter would be so cruel. “Why?!” Dean grinned, happy he could distract his Angel for a moment.  
  
“I was asking for it…I put Nair in his shampoo bottle.” Dean said and when Cas looked confused Dean explained to him “It’s a hair remover, usually woman use it on their legs…I let him use it in his hair.” Castiel looked horrified.  
  
“Why would you…That’s evil Dean, no wonder he retaliated! It sounds just like the kind of thing Gabriel would do to me!” Cas said, still shocked at the Brothers antics but Dean nodded and smiled at him.  
  
“That’s my point, Baby. He would do that to you but he still loves you, and you love him even though he has done some major crap to you, right?” Dean asked and Cas thought about it for a moment before nodding with a sigh.  
  
“You are correct, Dean. Although I am not sure if he was ever as evil to me as Sam was to you…Laxatives in your milk?!” Cas exclaimed again, but he was roused from his thoughts by a mumbling from Gabriel. The pair quickly stood up and leant over Gabe, Castiel taking his Brothers hand while Dean cupped his cheek and spoke to him.  
  
“Gabriel…You’re okay, big guy, Sam and Cas got you home safe…what is it, what you trying to say?” Dean asked as Gabe continued to mumble, half asleep.  
  
“…Atta boy, Sammy…Lax Milk…Classic.” Gabriel said before falling unconscious again while Dean and Cas shared a smile. Trust Gabe to appreciate a good joke from his sick bed - he was a Trickster through and through apparently - but Dean at least took it to be a good sign that Gabriel was aware enough to hear them talking, it meant that he was stronger than they thought.  
  
Sammy took that moment to burst through the door with his arms full of medical supplies, red faced with tears in his eyes.  
  
“Is he okay?! We can fix him right? I didn’t know what we’d need so I brought it all…Cas tell me we can fix this, please?!” Sam rambled and both Cas and Dean ran to him and sat him down on the chair, Cas pulling the supplies from his trembling arms and putting them aside.  
  
“Sam, please calm yourself! Gabriel is fine for the moment, the damage looks worse than it is but we really need to set his wings before they begin to heal. Much like your Human bones if they start to heal wrong we will have to…intervene…and we do not wish to do that, trust me” Cas explained and Dean flinched at the thought of having the re-break the wing in order to set the bone - the Hunter had to have his leg re-broken once after a Hunt gone wrong and a month of refusing to see a Doctor - and he set to work sorting through the supplies while Castiel calmed down Sam.  
  
“I understand you care about him Sam, I really do…” Castiel said in a hushed voice and Sam looked at him in shock, the Angel nodding very slightly so as not to let Dean see, indicating that he knew more than the young man thought he knew. “And he will need your help in the coming weeks as he recovers, but right now more than ever I need you to be strong. My Grace cannot heal these wounds but I can keep him unconscious for the most part, it will spare him any excess pain…He will need care around the clock, someone with him always…we are very tactile in pure form and right now his is closer to the surface than it has ever been he will need his Family around him…” Cas spoke slowly and Sam nodded, hanging on his every word.  
  
“Whatever he needs, Cas…Just please help him…” Sam begged and Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.  
  
“I’ll do my best, Sam. I promise.” Cas swore and Sam believed him. Cas turned to face Dean who was standing over Gabriel with the equipment spread out on the side table, ready for Cas’ word.  
  
The had work to do.


	3. Right Here Beside You

Castiel was the only one with even a small chance of holding Gabriel still, which meant that Sam and Dean had the oh so wonderful task of pushing and pulling Gabriel’s wing until the bone sat right once again. Cas’ grace was only enough to numb the pain down but not enough to keep it completely at bay, and Gabriel began to thrash and scream from the moment they put their hands on his feathers. Dean had to do most of the actual legwork while Sam soothed his feathers down and tried to calm the frantic Angel while he cried himself. Sam Winchester always was an odd duck, he could take out Vamps and Weres in a heartbeat without blinking an eye but he couldn’t walk by a stray dog without getting all teary eyed. When the wing was finally in place Dean had Cas help him start wrapping it up in bandages to hold it, while Sam held onto the shivering Archangel and spoke softly to him.  
  
“That’s it over Gabe, I swear…I won’t let them hurt you again, I won’t…you’re gonna be fine now…Easy.” Sam whispered to him as he stroked a hand down his back, soothing the man back into a doze as Cas’ Grace worked through his system to ease the pain. Once he was asleep again the group rearranged him back in bed and Sam pulled the covers up over him.  
  
“Sam, there is still much we have to do…he has many cuts and scratches that we must clean and stitch soon otherwise…” Cas began but Sam cut him off quickly.  
  
“I’ll take care of it, you guys go get some sleep…” Sam said without meeting eyes with either his Brother, or the Angel. He was watching Gabriel like a hawk and stroking a hand through his hair, running his fingers over his forehead to calm the still shaking man. Whatever he was doing was working because after only a few moments Gabriel’s shaking eased off and stopped, then with a soft sigh his breathing relaxed and evened out making Sam smile in relief. Dean on the other hand did not look so happy, his worry remained.  
  
“Sammy, you can’t do this all by yourself okay let us help you…” Dean said but Cas gripped his arm and gave it a squeeze, a silent plea for him to leave it alone. Normally the Hunter would have shaken him off but something in his Brothers silent expression made him shake his head and turn to leave. “Let us know if anything changes…” Dean said as he walked out the door, leaving Sam and Cas standing over a snoring Gabriel. Cas was watching Sam watch Gabriel, a strange frown on his face…and he wondered if maybe…  
  
Castiel moved closer swiftly and leaned over Gabriel, placing a kiss to his forehead and running his fingers through his hair.  
  
“Feel better, Brother.” Castiel whispered in Gabe’s ear - far too low for Sam’s Human hearing - and as he did so he watched the Hunters expression carefully. When he first moved forward he did so fast and with his shoulders squared in order to seem threatening and the Hunter stiffened as though poised for a fight but when he kissed his Brother and whispered in his ear Sam’s expression changed…it darkened and for just a moment he looked very jealous.  
  
“Interesting” Castiel thought to himself as he smiled at Sam before turning to leave, hiding a smile as the Hunter quickly began petting down Gabe’s hair and running his fingers through where Castiel had just touched. “That is very interesting, indeed”  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
It was going on close to a week since Gabriel had come to the Bunker in Sam’s arms and the Young Hunter had barely left his bedside, choosing to sleep curled up under a thin blanket on the floor beside his bed than risk leaving for a few hours and having the Angel wake up alone. Finally Dean had put his foot down and was ready to drag Sam out of the room by his ‘not-washed-for-six-days’ hair, when Castiel suggested an alternative.  
  
One insane shopping trip later and Dean found himself in one of the bunkers many spare bedrooms up to his eyeballs in cheap easy to assemble furniture and various other bits and pieces that Castiel ‘simply couldn’t resist’. The Hunter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on at the thought of all the fun they were about to have - he really needed to learn to say no to Castiel once in a while but the Angel had an epic set of puppy dog eyes and Dean just melted when he saw them.  
  
“Dean, why did you buy two singles instead of a double…it would make much more sense if you would just…” Castiel said with a confused expression but Dean shook his head and glared at the Angel.  
  
“Nope, no way! I ain’t gonna encourage my Brother to shack up with an Angel by forcing them into bed together, screw that!” Dean snapped and Castiel pouted as he methodically began separating out all the pieces for the single bed he had just unpacked.  
  
“-You- had no problem ‘shacking up’ with an Angel…” Cas muttered with a huff and Dean laughed bitterly.  
  
“Yeah, but now I am ass deep in problems all cause of being balls deep in yours…” Dean snapped and immediately he regretted it as the Angel’s expression went from hurt to hateful in two seconds flat. He didn’t say a word as he slammed down the box of screws, stood up and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. Dean didn’t even have a chance to run after him because he was boxed into a corner by a mountain of crap. Dean sighed heavily and put his head in his hands, he was a complete asshole at times and now he had some major making up to do…right after he finished setting up this room on his own and unpacking the rest of the of stuff Cas had bought. It was gonna be a long damn day.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
It had been a whole week, but Sam didn’t know the difference between one day and the next as he hadn’t set foot over Gabriel’s door since the Angel was brought him. Every time he woke up it was the same routine, he would check over the wounds to make sure there was no infection then carefully clean around every single cut and scratch he found. He would change the Angels sheets on his own, give him a sponge bath and change his clothes. After all that was done he would take out the book from the bedside table and start reading, watching all the time for even the slightest sign that the Angel could hear him, and that was how he would fall asleep again - with one hand holding the book and the other rubbing over Gabe’s hand.  
  
Castiel and Dean came and went day in and day out, bringing him food and coffee and always offering to help him out with whatever task he was doing at the time, but every single time he refused. Dean kicked up a fuss at first but after a serious talk in the hallway with Castiel which ended in a slammed door and a huffy Hunter he finally let up and allowed Sam to continue on with it alone. Sam didn’t know exactly why but he knew this was something he had to do alone, and that one way or another he owed Gabriel this much…whatever had done this to his friend had done so because of him and Gabriel had defended him, but the Hunter knew something deeper was going on because there was no way that thought should have made him feel so ‘happy’. Every time he thought about the Angel protecting him he got all giddy and couldn’t stop smiling, and that just wasn’t normal behaviour for the hardened Hunter. Something was happening and when Gabriel woke up - please God let him wake up - Sam was going to have a long damn talk with him and get the answers he needed. But for now…  
  
Sam was sponging Gabriel down gently with a warm wash cloth when it happened. He had stripped the man down and he was working his way over the Angels belly, down to his hips and finally around his groin when a voice startled him.  
  
“You know usually a guy would buy me dinner first…” The voice spoke and Sam jumped with a squeak, turning to face the soft smile on Gabriel’s face. “Hey Sammy…long time no WOW!” Gabriel huffed out a breath as the full force of Sam Winchester landed on top of him and pulled him into a bear hug that almost broke his already tender ribs. Gabriel allowed him a few minutes of this before he had to push him back.  
  
“Hey there, good to see you to big guy but you’re kinda killing me here…” Gabriel puffed, out of breath after his warm welcome. Sam pulled away with a grin and clapped the Angel on the shoulder, tears stinging his eyes.  
  
“Sorry…I didn’t think you were gonna wake up…” Sam choked out making Gabriel soften and reach out with one hand to take the Hunters and the other hand to cup his cheek.  
  
“Its all good now, Sammy…I’m fine…” Gabriel said and Sam eyed him sceptically, motioning to his bandaged wings and his numerous cuts and bruises. The Archangel chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Okay, I’ll -be- fine then…that better?” Gabriel asked and Sam smiled, gripping his hand. The two stayed staring at one another for several minutes and just as Sam opened his mouth to ask Gabriel what had happened to him…Castiel walked in the door.  
  
“Sam, Dean and I have something to…show you…Gabriel?!” Cas explained but he had little chance to see either his Brother or the Hunter as his sudden appearance startled Gabe and the Archangel’s one good wing flared up and snapped down, wrapping around the pair to hide them from the intruder. Castiel stood staring wide eyed with shock at the reaction which confirmed his theory, and after a moment he began to giggle much to the embarrassment of Gabriel.  
  
“Oh Brother…what have you done this time?”


	4. The Nesting Instinct

When Gabriel first woke up in a comfortable bed with Sam Winchesters hand on his jewels, he had the weirdest thought…  
  
 _I’m in heaven…_  
  
But now as he crouched behind his one good wing, shielding himself and the young Hunter from the prying eyes of his brother he knew that this was actually Hell and there was no way Castiel was ever going to let this one go. Sammy may have been ignorant to the language of Wings but Cas was not and when his first instinct told him to protect his intended from a rival on his territory well…  
  
The little bitch hadn’t stopped smiling since he walked in and caught the Archangel mid Wing Arch, but he had at least turned his head away while Gabriel got dressed - or at least while Sam dressed him and Gabe tried his damnedest not to let his wings twitch, he was not giving Castiel any more ammo. Once he was covered up again and Sam had helped him up and along, they made there way to the room that Dean and Castiel and spent the all their time preparing for him. Gabriel couldn’t believe his eyes.  
  
The room was light and spacious enough, with twin beds and twin dressers all made from light wood. A shared beside table sat between both beds and their was a teal lamp and a digital alarm clock sitting on it. Both beds had matching teal bed sheets and Gabriel’s was piled high with soft pillows and throws making it look so comfortable that the Angel wished he was curled up in it right now. On Sam’s side of the bedroom their was a large light wood bookcase filled with all his favourites and on the wall in front of the beds there was a large TV hung on the wall. Gabriel stood staring around the room with his mouth hanging open and Sam couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he turned to his Brother and his Best Friend.  
  
“You guys did all of this?” Sam asked and Cas smiled.  
  
“No, we had Crowley come in and do it, for a demon he as a real eye for design…” Cas joked and that snapped Gabriel out of his shock. He turned to stare at his little Brother then eyed Dean and Sam for a moment, unsure if he had heard correctly.  
  
“I’m sorry, was that a joke?! Did Heavens most Stoic just make a damn joke?!” Gabriel asked in shock and Sam smiled at the Archangels reaction.  
  
“Yeah, he does that now. Blame Dean, he has that effect on him.” Sam said and Gabe laughed, turning his attention to Dean.  
  
“Blame him? I think I should buy him a drink! That must be some ‘equipment’ you are working with there, big guy!” Gabriel joked, he and Dean sharing a laugh and completely missing the scowl that crossed over Sam’s face. Castiel took that moment to grab Dean by the arm and pull him towards the door.  
  
“I think we should allow these two to settle in, Dean, don’t you?” Castiel said with a pointed look at the elder Hunter, and Dean caught on quickly following him out. “I will call you when dinner is ready…” Castiel added before leaving and closing the door behind him.  
  
Sam helped Gabriel over to the bed and settled him down on top of the covers with his head propped up on the pillows. The short walk from his old room to this wonderful space had tired him out, and his Grace felt weakened after he tried to protect Sam from Castiel. Gabe could only hope that the younger Hunter hadn’t noticed the look in either Angels eyes.  
  
“So you gonna tell me what the Hell is going on, or am I not allowed to know?” Sam asked and Gabriel kept his eyes averted, pulling absentmindedly at the covers under his fingers.  
  
“Its nothing Sam, don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” Gabe tried to joke it off but when he looked up at Sam his grin faltered. It was the first time he had been able to look properly at the man and it was not a great sight to behold - Sam’s eyes were ringed with red and dull in colour, telling Gabe it had been a long time since he had gotten any proper sleep, and his hair had lost its usual shine because Sam hadn’t had a proper shower in just as long. Hard to look after yourself when every waking moment is spent caring for the stupid Archangel that landed bloody in his lap and forced a responsibility on him that he should never have had to bare.  
  
“…You should go shower, Sam. You look terrible.” Gabe murmured finally, his wings slumping down as a hurt look flashed across the Hunters face but Sam was up and gone from the room before Gabe had a chance to put any more words together. The Archangel slumped back against the pillows, his wings dropping off the side of the bed and his eyes brimming with tears. He should have known better than to come here, he was putting pressure on this little family by being here and he was just going to mess things up for them. As soon as he was well again he would leave, quietly, and never bother them again.  
  
They were better off without him.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
While Sam was in the shower he had managed to calm down and had decided that things were just a little strained right now for the Archangel, the poor guy must have been in so much pain. The Hunter had cleared his head enough to form a whole conversation in his head, and he was determined he would make things right again no matter what it took. But when he came out of the bathroom in only his towel - he had ‘forgotten’ to take any in with him - the Archangel had made his way under the covers and was laying facing away from him, snoring softly. Sam deflated and sighed heavily, eyeing the lump under the covers sadly. He really wanted to talk this out with the man but he did not wish to disturb his sleep either so instead he got himself some clothes from the dresser, quickly clothed himself and crept from the room without a word.  
  
He didn’t see Gabriel’s eyes watching him from the bed, or hear the small sob from the man as he closed the door behind him.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Castiel was sitting in the library when Sam walked in, hardly noticing the Angel at all as he made his way towards the back of the room in his search for a book. The Angel thought about calling out to him at first but the look in Sam’s eyes made him curious as to what the Hunter was searching for, so he cloaked himself easily with his Grace and followed Sam as he wandered through the book shelves, finally stopping in front of a very familiar section.  
  
 _Angel Physiology And Behaviours_  
  
Castiel watched a while longer as Sam pulled several books from the shelves, including ‘ _The Guidebook to Wing Language’, ‘Angels and Human Interaction’_ and… _’Mating Rituals’._  
  
Now why would Sam be reading about that, Cas wondered with a smile on his face, before uncloaking himself silently behind the young man.  
  
“Hello, Sam…”


	5. Mating Rituals

Sam leapt out of his chair as the Angel spoke behind him, yelling in shock. He had thought he was alone in the library and that Cas would be off with Dean somewhere doing whatever it was that those two did when they were alone.  
  
“Cas! I didn’t see you there…em…something I can…eh…help you, can I help you?” Sam stuttered as he tried to shuffle the books backwards away from the Angel, placing himself between Cas and the table at which he had been reading. Cas smirked a little at Sam’s discomfort and placed a hand on the mans shoulder, moving him to the side so he could look over the books.  
  
“Mating Rituals…that’s a very interesting thing for you to be reading Sam, but could I ask why this has suddenly become an interest to you?” Castiel asked, watching with glee as the Hunters face went red. “Could it have anything to do with the new addition?” Cas asked and Sam looked up at the Angel in confusion. “You know, short and annoying Archangel with a set of gorgeous gold wings?” Sam squeaked, looking down at his shoes again and Cas took pity on the blushing man, leading him back to his chair and sitting down beside him.  
  
“What are you feeling, Sam?” Castiel asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from the Hunter himself. Sam shrugged a little and kept his eyes on his shoes, biting his lip nervously.  
  
“It got really bad when he turned up in the motel room and he was all torn up…I thought I was gonna die looking at him he looked so hurt…Then I started to get real angry like I wanted to rip something apart.” Sam explained and Cas nodded in understanding, motioning for him to continue. “When we got him home I just wanted to get him somewhere safe, somewhere I knew he wouldn’t get hurt and no one could get to him…And I had to look after him. But then I started…” Sam trailed off and Cas quirked his eyebrow at him.  
  
“Started what, Sam?” Cas asked, prompting the man to answer.  
  
“I started collecting little things…” Sam said with a sigh “It was just books at first, I would go to get something for Gabe and I’d see a book in my room and I just had to bring it to him…It was stupid he wasn’t even awake but I just had to keep bringing him things. Things I thought he might like…” Sam’s head slumped down and he began to shake, feeling a weight lifting off his shoulders as Cas listened to him talk. “Then there were his sheets…” Sam said in a whisper, his blush deepening and Cas couldn’t help but chuckle a little.  
  
“Let me guess…you stole them?” Cas said in a knowing tone “And his clothes to?” Sam’s head whipped up as Cas spoke, his eyes wide with shock.  
  
“How did you know that?!” Sam squeaked with embarrassment and Cas smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him.  
  
“Because I have been where you are Sam…You remember a few months back when your Brother kept complaining he couldn’t find any of his clothes? That would be because they were stuffed under my bed.” Cas asked and Sam began to laugh, earning a pout from the Angel who was trying to help him. “Anyway! What you are feeling is completely normal Sam…its all part of finding your Mate.” Sam choked on his laugh and began to splutter again at Castiel’s words.  
  
“My what?! Gabriel is…but…I’m not an Angel?! I’m about as far from a damn Angel as it gets Cas, this isn’t right I’m not…” Sam stammered and Cas had to take him by the shoulders to hold him still.  
  
“For one, your being a Human makes no difference to us once you have chosen an Angel as a partner your body will adjust accordingly. And for two, you and your Brother are much closer to us than you think. The fact that you are vessels for the two most powerful Archangels aside, your bloodline is absolutely pure running right back to the beginning of life itself. Its what makes you stronger and more intelligent than the rest of your species, and why you never feel comfortable around your own kind. You have adapted to live among Humans, Sam, but like it or not you will never feel connected to them in the same way you feel connected to us…isn’t that why you accepted Gabriel’s offer in the first place?” Cas asked and Sam nodded, feeling complete stunned as the Angel put into words every odd feeling he had ever had. It all made so much sense when Castiel explained it to him. Sam and Dean had always been told it was their upbringing that made the outsiders but Dean knew better, he remembered life before the road and there was a reason he wasn’t in nursery. He couldn’t make friends, couldn’t connect with those around him and all he ever wanted was to be back home where things where comfortable and familiar. Back home with his own blood. Sam only had one problem left in his arsenal…  
  
“I’m not good enough for him, Cas!” Sam snapped and Castiel’s grip on his shoulder became unbearably tight, making him hiss and pull away from the Angel who’s eyes had gone hard as steel.  
  
“And you think for one moment that is your call to make? You think you get to tell Gabriel what he wants?” Cas growled lowly and Sam’s face fell.  
  
“No but…I don’t wanna hurt him! And I will, I always hurt them…” Sam whimpered softly, wrapping his arms around himself and Castiel reached out to grab at his arm - wanting to shake some sense into him - but at that moment a loud snarl sounded behind him and the Angel reacted on instinct, flying himself across the room and away from Sam as fast as he could go and narrowly avoiding being beaten by his posturing older Brother who was now standing over Sam with his one good wing arched high over his head. Castiel backed off again put his hands in the air, surrendering.  
  
“Its okay, Gabriel. No harm meant, I am not making a claim. He is all yours…” Cas said before disappearing and leaving the two alone. Sam stared up and Gabriel in awe and he gulped loudly, nervously reaching out a hand to stroke down his feathers. Gabe huffed out a breath and looked down at the trembling Human, growling approvingly at his touch and puffing out his feathers impressively. Sam smiled a little and got a little bolder with his touches, running his fingers deep into the feathery wing and tugging very gently to make the Angel gasp.  
  
“Careful, Sam…You have no idea what you are doing to me right now…” Gabriel spoke softly, his eyes glowing blue as the Hunter run his hand up and then along the muscle.  
  
“You’re right, I don’t…but I do know I want to find out.” Sam said leaning up to place a kiss under the Angels chin, nipping at the skin gently with his teeth. Gabriel reached out and gripped Sam by the back of the neck, forcing him up to look in his eyes. After a moment he smirked at the man.  
  
“Fine…you asked for it.” 


	6. Holy Fuck, Abandon Ship!

Dean had been preparing for another lonely night on the Sofa since Castiel still hadn’t forgiven him or his big mouth yet, when the Angel crashed into the room with two bags in his hands and began frantically throwing DVDs and Books into one of them, the other already overstuffed with both of their clothes.  
  
“We have to leave, now!” Castiel snapped at him and Dean shot up off the Sofa, years of Hunter instincts and training kicking in and forcing him forward. He quickly found his car keys and cell phone, and grabbed his jacket off the chair beside the door before looking around for Sam and Gabe.  
  
“Where’s Sam…Has something happened to him?! Where’s Gabe?!” Dean asked, becoming worried the longer he waited for them to come running in but Castiel was in his own world, mumbling to himself.  
  
“Keys, phone…least a week for the effects to wear off…” Castiel muttered as he synched up the bag and put it over his shoulder, checking his pockets for his wallet and keys.  
  
“Hey! Where are the others, Cas, what’s going on?!” Dean yelled to get the Angels attention and when Cas turned on him the last thing Dean expected was for the man to be grinning.  
  
“They are fine Dean, but for the sake of our sanity I suggest we leave now!” Castiel said while reaching out for Deans hand, pulling him towards the door when the Hunter took it only to pull away moments later.  
  
“Wait! I gotta get something!” Dean said as he took off down the hallway towards their bedroom and ignoring the Angel’s warning behind him.  
  
“Dean, no wait!!” But the Hunter was already gone, disappearing around the corner and leaving Castiel waiting for him in the main room - there was no way he was risking getting anywhere near that room, he valued his sanity and Brain Bleach wasn’t cheap.  
  
Dean made it to their room and took the small box from inside the bedside table, smiling at the contents and admiring the shine. Since they were gonna be alone together for awhile this would be the perfect time…If Castiel was willing…  
  
A loud moan echoed through the corridors and Dean froze, hoping to God that was not who he thought it was…  
  
“Oh Gabe!” Sam yelled through the wall and Dean took off out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him, his hands over his ears and his eyes forced closed.  
  
“God dammit Sammy!” Dean yelled as he made it to the front room and slammed the door closed behind him, glaring at the laughing Angel and snatching his bag from Cas’ hand.  
  
“A little warning, next time?!” Dean snapped as they left through the main door and made their way to the car, the Hunter stashing his gift inside his bag when Castiel turned away. Once they were in the car and hitting the road, Castiel asked where they were heading and Dean smiled - He knew the perfect place.  
  
“Somewhere special…” Dean said with a smile at Castiel sitting next to him, placing one hand on his knee and giving it a small squeeze to make the Angel smile back.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Gabriel landed them both in the bedroom and backed away immediately, leaving Sam standing in the middle of the room alone and staring at him nervously. The Archangel stalked around the Hunter without taking his eyes from Sam’s and finally made it to the bed, taking a seat and pulling his shirt off so he could unsheathe his wings and spread them out across the room. Sam had never seen anything more beautiful in his life, they were golden and glistening with a strange fluid that smelt like…  
  
“Honey…Wha…what is that?” Sam asked with a shaky voice as Gabriel eyed him hungrily, the Angel reaching back to stroke his own fingers over his feathers and coat them in the oily substance.  
  
“Its wing oil, Sam. Its very useful stuff, helps to keep my feathers pretty and safe, and when I find something that I want the world to know is mine well I just make sure they are covered in my scent…in my oil.” Gabriel explained as he brought his fingers to his lips and rubbed it across the pink skin, leaving his lips looking moist and plump as the Angel moaned softly at the taste. “You wanna try it, Sammy…” Gabe asked with a shine in his eye that made Sammy snap and charge forward, climbing into the Archangels lap and attacking his mouth with a moan as he nipped at his lips and licked his way inside, tasting every inch of him. When the finally pulled apart Sam was panting and rock hard in his pants, rutting up against Gabriel and whining softly when the Archangel pushed him away gently.~  
  
“Strip.” Gabriel ordered and for a moment Sam froze, one instinct warring with the other until he saw the fire in Gabriel’s eyes. Quickly he began pulling off his clothes, tearing his shirt off over his head and yanking his pants open so fast he burst the fabric. When he finally pulled down his boxes and kicked them away he stood before Gabriel in all his glory, blushing red as the Angel stood and began to circle him again, the better to admire his body.  
  
“Well, well, well…If I had known you’d be this amazing, I’d have claimed you years ago Sammy…” Gabriel said as he reached out and ran his hand around the Hunters middle, from the small of his back right around to his belly and the erect cock that jutted up towards his belly button. The Archangel eyed the mans swollen organ with undisguised lust and he stroked his fingers down it, chuckling when Sam jumped at the contact and bit his lip to silence his moaning. “Don’t hold it back, Sam…I wanna hear everything, even the little noises. I wanna know you like what I do…” Gabe said as he took the Hunters cock in his hand and gripped it tightly, jerking him hard but slowly and listening happily to the Hunters gasps and moans. When Gabriel felt the glorious cock harden even more in his hand he pulled back, cutting the Hunter off before he could cum and pushing him backwards till he collapsed over the bed. The Angel climbed on top of him and ran his hands all over the Hunters muscular chest, stopping to pinch each nipple gently till they were hard and sensitive to the touch. Gabriel leant forward and kissed each of the hardened nubs, sucking them into his mouth and running his tongue around them until the man was squirming under him. The Angel began travelling down Sam’s body, trailing his tongue over the skin and sucking a mark onto every single spot that would make Sam moan. When he reached Sam’s hips he sucked marks into both his hipbones, making Sam groan and shift around as he worked. The Hunters cock lay hard and aching against his belly, wetness pooling on the skin as it leaked from the head and Gabriel couldn’t resist lapping over the skin and tasting the sweet cum, giving the head a gentle suck before moving on again. He kept up this delicious torture until Sam was moaning and squirming under him again, begging for release.  
  
“Gabriel, please! I need you, please, its not enough I need it all…I need you, Gabriel please…” Sam begged and Gabriel smirked down at his needy Mate before relenting and nudging Sam’s knees apart, shushing the man as he began to whimper. Gabriel circled Sam’s entrance with one finger and suddenly the Hunter felt a warmth and wetness fill him, relaxing his muscles and prepping him for what was to come next.  
  
“It won’t hurt Sam, I’d never hurt you.” Gabriel said softly as he stared up at Sam. “But I need to know…do you want this? If I fuck you now, I will claim you and you can’t undo that…You’ll be mine always and forever. Do you want that?” Gabriel asked seriously and Sam reached down to cup the Angels face with a smile.  
  
“I’ve never wanted anything more, Gabriel…please, make me yours…please take me.” Sam spoke softly and Gabriel growled happily as he pulled Sam up off the bed, rearranging them so Sam was on his knees straddling the Angels lap, before pushing into the Hunters body slowly. True to his word, Sam was shocked to find there was no pain, only a heat and fullness that stretched him wide and a pressure against something deep inside him…something that made him frantic with need.  
  
“Oh fuck, Gabriel! Please move!” Sam cried out but Gabriel merely chuckled and slid his hands around to cup Sam’s ass.  
  
“Oh no, this is all you Baby…You want it badly, Sammy? Show me. Fuck yourself on my cock, show me how much you want it…” Gabriel groaned in Sam’s ear as the Hunter rose up off his cock and pushed back down, moaning loudly as he was filled again.  
  
“Oh God, Gabe! Its too good, please…” Sammy babbled as he started to bounce on Gabriel’s cock harder and faster, his cries becoming louder with each thrust and his breathing coming in short pants. “Ohgodohgod! Please Gabe, I can’t too good…so big, please Gabe!” Gabriel smirked against the Hunters skin as he felt Sam’s cock erupt all over his stomach and chest, coating him in the Hunters scent. The Archangels eyes glowed as he gripped the Hunter tightly and threw him backwards onto his back, driving himself back inside his tight ass and pounding forward again and again with a snarl. His wings arched up high over his head and Sam saw through his haze tiny drops of oil dripping from the Angels saturated wings, hitting his skin and coating him till he shone. Everything smelt so good. Sam reached up slowly and with a grin on his face that startled even the Angel, he took a handful of the feathers and dig his fingers deep into them. The combination of shock and pure bliss of feeling Sam’s fingers stroking him in such a way was enough to make Gabriel scream in Enochian and jerk forward, twitching and moaning as he filled the Hunter with his cum.  
  
Gabriel collapsed on top of Sam and the pair lay panting and soaked with cum and oil in a bed of loose feathers. Sam’s fingers stroked down the back of his shaking wings and the effect was calming, bring the Angel down slowly from his Mating high. When he finally looked down at the fucked out Hunter, he must have still been riding high because for just a moment he thought he saw a glow around the mans pupils. But it was gone in a blink and Gabriel shrugged it off, assuming he had imagined it, but Sam saw the Archangels expression cloud for just a moment.  
  
“Gabe, what is it? Did I hurt you?!” Sam asked, frantically petting the Angels wings and working the loose feathers out. Gabriel chuckled at the Hunters worry and placed a hand over his, pulling it up to his mouth and laying a kiss on it.  
  
“No, Sammy, you didn’t hurt me…Don’t you worry your big moose head over it, I’m fine.” Gabriel joked and Sam scowled at him, but there was no real venom in it. Gabriel touched the mans forehead and instantly they were clean and dressed in fresh sleep clothes, curled up under the covers and Sam realised just how tired out he was from their activities. The Angel leant over and pressed a kiss to his forehead before wrapping his arms around him and settling them down to sleep.  
  
“Get some rest, Sammy…we got a whole week of this to look forward to…” Gabriel chuckled as Sam groaned at the thought. The Angel was trying to kill him, Sam decided as he felt himself drifting to sleep. But then again…  
  
Death by sex was a great way to go.


	7. Outside Threats

Dean had driven them straight through the night until they reached the outskirts of a sleepy little town in the middle of nowhere, the sign declaring they were ‘Home of the worlds greatest Apple Pie’, and what kind of man was Dean Winchester if he didn’t take that as a challenge? He had first come across this place four years ago with Sam on a good old fashioned Salt ‘n’ Burn case, a local place called the ‘Cumon Inn’ had some pretty funky disturbances and people were getting hurt. The owner was a really lovely old couple, Mr and Mrs Collins, who had absolutely no problem in accepting everything Sam and Dean had to tell them and opened their doors willingly to the Hunter pair - Which took Dean a long time to adjust to, he was not used to the open hospitality from the people he saved, it was usually a struggle to make them understand and then resentment because they didn’t want to believe. After the Hunt was done the couple insisted that the Brothers stay the week at no cost, enjoy some home comforts and rest, which turned out to be the best week they had ever had in their lives.  
  
Now he wanted to share the place with Castiel, and hopefully spring his little surprise on the Angel. He knew if anyone could help him make it special it would be Mrs. Collins, and he couldn’t wait to enlist the help of the Inns Matriarch. Dean smiled and glanced down at his duffle bag where the box was hidden, hoping that everything went according to plan and Cas didn’t freak out and smite him or something.  
  
When they arrived outside the old Townhouse structure that Dean remembered so fondly he looked over to the passenger seat where Castiel was curled up against the door with Deans jacket draped over him as a blanket. The Angel had insisted for four hours that he was not sleepy but Dean had watched him from the corner of his eyes as his head began to droop and bob, then weave from side to side before he drifted off to the side and fell asleep against his window. The Hunter had pulled the car over and gently rearranged Cas until he was lying in a more comfortable position with Deans Jacket as a blanket and his shirt as a pillow, leaving Dean driving all night in only his T-shirt but he didn’t care…so long as Cas wasn’t uncomfortable. He would have insisted the Angel take the backseat so he could stretch out a little more but he didn’t want to wake him - Cas would have only complained that he was not sleeping and spent another four hours trying to prove it and besides that Dean thought he looked damn cute when he was asleep.  
  
Dean checked the time on his phone and found it to be a little after 5AM, so he started preparing to hunker down in the car for the remainder of the night, not wanting to wake the Collins so early just for themselves…but a sharp knocking on the window brought him back up with a start, and the smiling face of Mrs. Collins warmed the chilly Hunter from the inside out.  
  
“Well, look who it is. Dean Winchester!” She called through the Window, but she quietened quickly enough when he waved his hands frantically and made shushing gestures, pointing towards Cas curled up on the passenger side. The older woman put her hands over her mouth and giggled a little - a sound that always made her seem much younger than she was - and she mouthed an apology before pointing towards the house and then to Dean, indicting he was to come up now for which he was secretly grateful. He loved his Baby and he had spent many a night in her when he was younger but he was older now, with an older mans back and he had gotten a little too used to his memory foam mattress.  
  
He decided he would take the bags up first and then he would retrieve the snoozing Angel from the car, that way he could carry Cas up the stairs and put him to bed right away, hopefully the Angel wouldn’t wake until later and Dean could have his surprise all ready for him. Dean took the bags from the trunk and the back seat, plus the one from the foot well on Cas’ side and struggled all the way up to the front entryway where he was met by Mr. Collins wearing only a House Coat and a grin. The older man pulled the bags from Deans arms and threw them down before pulling him into a tight hug the cut off his air - the ex military man was a lot stronger than he looked.  
  
“Dean freakin’ Winchester! How are you, m’boy? Its good to see you, Son! Where’s that big Brother of yours, he still growing?” Mr. Collins joked and Dean had to smile, opening his mouth to answer but being cut off by the return of a smiling Mrs. Collins, who was carrying a tray of Tea and Coffee.  
  
“Now, Jim! You put that boy down and let him settle a moment. His Brother is out in the car, asleep, poor Dears you must have been travelling all night.” She said with concern before her expression darkened and she lifted a tea spoon to point at him. “Now don’t you be telling me you drove all this way in the dark with no sleep, boy?” She asked sternly and Dean jumped in quickly to reassure her before she made use of that spoon.  
  
“No Ma’am, my partner drove some of the way.” Dean said and Mrs. C looked intrigued.  
  
“Ohhh a new boy? A friend of yours?” She asked, almost bouncing on her heels at the thought of another young man to help around the building when she noticed just how red in the face Dean had become and her smile turned more devious. Mrs. C nudged her husband and he looked up, also grinning at the red faced man.  
  
“Oh, so not just a friend then? Don’t tell me there was a man out there actually managed to wrangle you in, boy?” Mr. C asked with a grin and when Dean shuffled his feet and looked away with a smile the older man whooped and Mrs. C groaned.  
  
“That’s it, Rosie, you owe me! Pay up!” Mr. C laughed as his wife snatched her purse out of the drawer from the unit in the hallway. She sent a glare in Deans direction but it was playful and the Hunter watched in shock as these two young at heart owners bickered back and forth.  
  
“I never should have taken that bet, foolish old mare!” Mrs. C muttered to herself as her smug husband took her money, sending a wink in Deans direction. “And you!” She rounded on Dean who took a step back “What you standing around for, go get him and get him in here! I need to meet the man who cost me $50” Dean back paddled out of the Inn’s entryway fast, laughing at the couple who always made him feel so welcomed, and he made his way towards the car with a light heart and a clear head.  
  
But when he reached the car, everything went wrong…  
  
The door was open…  
  
The last bag that contained Cas’ clothes was torn open and the contents littered the ground…  
  
And Castiel was gone…  
  
“Cas!” Dean called, running around the car in hopes that maybe he was hiding, or somewhere on the ground out of sight. “Cas?!” He screamed as he took off into the road, staring in every direction along the blank and empty street.  
  
“CASTIEL?!”


	8. This Means War

Sam had been dreaming. He was young again and running through a green field, the sound of barking alerting him that Bones wanted him to throw the ball again, which he did a thousand times over without tiring with a smile on his face…but then the bright sky began to darken overhead. It happened as suddenly as any oncoming storm, the black clouds rolling across the sky and blotting out the sun, a sudden chill rushing through his body in the darkness. Bones barking had turned to whimpers and in the distance the sounds of baying and howling could be heard, and the frightened cries a man floating on the wind.  
  
Dean.  
  
Sam took off running in the direction of the sound, fighting the wind that had picked up from nowhere as if the elements themselves were fighting against him, but he pushed forward and determined, to find his Brother. As he drew closer he could make out the sound of Deans voice and the cries from the man stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
Cas?  
  
Cas?!  
  
CASTIEL?!  
  
Sam felt hands grab him by his shoulders and suddenly he was flung backwards and into the air, crashing back to reality with Gabriel’s hands on him and the frantic face of the Archangel hovering above him.  
  
“CASTIEL!” Sam screamed for the Angel, still thrashing about from the dream that hadn’t quite let go of him yet, but Gabriel pulled him up straight in bed and slapped him across the face to clear his head.  
  
“Sam! Focus, big guy!” Gabriel yelled over the Hunters screaming, holding him tightly until the man calmed a little.  
  
“Gabe…its Cas something’s wrong!” Sam whimpered and Gabriel gave him a sad smile.  
  
“I know Sam, I saw it to…and I have to go now to find him.” Gabriel explained quietly but Sam’s head snapped up, a stern looking crossing his face.  
  
“WE! need to go find him…he is my family to, Gabe! You are not leaving me here!” Sam snapped but Gabriel was already out of bed and getting dressed, ignoring the tantrum throwing Human.  
  
“I am not letting you go, Sam. You are staying here and that’s final, I forbid you to leave!” Gabriel snapped as he retrieved his Angel Blade from the side table, missing Sam’s scornful look.  
  
“You ‘forbid’ me? You don’t get to tell me what to do!” Sam yelled at the back of the retreating Archangel, following him towards the door but Gabriel turned fast to face him and suddenly Sam was tossed backwards onto the bed and he couldn’t get up.  
  
“God damn it, Gabriel, let me up!! Don’t you dare walk out on me, don’t you dare!!” Sam screamed but Gabriel looked over the struggling man with tears in his eyes, leaving quickly and closing the door on the screaming Human before he broke down completely.  
  
“I’m sorry, Sam. I can’t lose you to. Father, protect them.” Gabriel prayed softly before taking off in flight, searching for his Brothers Grace.  
  
And when he found him, that bitch Thor and his men would pay the price for messing with his family.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Dean Winchester was on the war path, he had called and called Sam’s phone but his Brother was not answering and finally he had prayed to Gabriel but the Archangel hadn’t showed. He was out of options now, and he had been damn lucky that Mrs. C had the right ingredients in her Pantry for what he was about to do.  
  
He set the bowl alight a prayed for the Angel he needed.  
  
“Balthazar…Its Dean Winchester. I need your help.”  
  
“Well well well, you are either incredibly desperate or incredibly stupid…Haven’t I already said I’d kill you next time we met?” The sarcastic Angel asked, but he stopped and suddenly his face clouded when he saw the tears in Deans eyes.  
  
“What happened to him?!” Balthazar asked suddenly, his eyes darkening.  
  
“I don’t know! He was asleep in the car, I took the bags inside when I came out he was gone! I tried calling Sam and I prayed to Gabe but they are busy on their honeymoon and no one is answering their damn phones! You are the last resort here, I need your help! Can you find him?” Dean asked, on the edge of breaking down completely in his helplessness and Balthazar for once seemed sympathetic to him. The Angel took the Hunter by the shoulder and lead him to a seat, snapping up a whiskey and helping him to down it.  
  
“I can try and help Dean, but I need to know more about what’s going on. Did you say Gabe? As in Gabriel, our Gabriel?” The Angel asked and Dean nodded, drinking down his Whiskey which kept refilling itself.  
  
“Yeah, he and Sam are…well…” Dean clasped his fingers together and shook his head, shrugging. “I dunno what you guys would call it all I know is I never wanna hear that crap again! That’s why we were out here, they were having their moment and I wanted to be somewhere nice when I asked Cas…” Dean trailed off with a blush on his face and Balthazar smiled down at him before clearing his face again.  
  
“Oh how sweet!” Balthazar said with a fake mockery that Dean saw right through, turns out the Angel did have a heart in there somewhere. The Hunter might even invite him along to the festivities when this was all over and he had his Angel back. “So you didn’t see or hear anything? Smell anything funny? Maybe felt oddly in the area around the car?” The Angel asked and Dean thought for a moment before nodding.  
  
“Yeah I eh…This is gonna sound weird but I kinda felt like…paranoid. Never mind, its stupid I…” Dean babbled but Balthazar shushed him quickly.  
  
“Paranoid? Like people were against you, you maybe wanted revenge on them?” Balthazar asked and Dean nodded.  
  
“Why, that mean something?” Dean asked and the Angel groaned.  
  
“Gabriel, what the hell have you gotten into?” The Angel wearily with one hand over his eyes.  
  
“What’s going on, Balth?!” Dean snapped but Balthazar grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up.  
  
“I know where he is, we have to go now!” Balthazar said before taking off with a squirming Dean in his arms. He just hoped Cassie wouldn’t kill him for this.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Sam’s frantic screaming finally gave way to pained sobs as he realised the Archangel wasn’t coming back. He kept thrashing and pulling at his invisible restraints but no amount of pulling was going to free him and finally in his head he cried out for help, before he lost the one person who he had ever really connected with.  
  
“God help me, I can’t lose him now…please help me!”  
  
“As you wish, Sam Winchester.” A voice spoke from the doorway and suddenly Sam could move again, his restraints gone and his limbs free to move. He dove off the bed and stood staring at the familiar face who was smiling at him from the doorway.  
  
“Chuck?”  
  
“You outta get going, Sam…Gabriel needs you.” The man said as he walked towards the Hunter, placing a hand on his chest and sending a sudden warmth through Sam’s chest that penetrated deep into his body and left him tingling all over.  
  
“What is that?” Sam asked, staring at the light in his chest but unable to feel any fear for the situation. He felt at peace.  
  
“A gift.” Chuck smiled at him “You earned it.”  
  
“What do I do with it?” Sam asked but he knew he would get no real answer. That wasn’t how this worked, after all.  
  
“When its time, you’ll know. Now go…Gabriel needs you.” Chuck turned to walk out of the door again but he looked back over his shoulder at the tall Hunter. “Oh and tell Dean not to worry…his is coming soon.” Sam didn’t get a chance to ask what Chuck meant before the man was gone again, in the blink of an eye the room was empty and Sam was alone again with a set of keys in his hand - car keys.  
  
Gabriel need him. Sam took off running for the car, he had work to do now.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Gabriel landed outside the Mansion and took a deep breath, steadying himself before unleashing his wings - tearing through everything in their way and snapping outward with a flash like lightning, rival to anything else seen in all of creation!  
  
“Thor! I am coming for you now, you Son of a Bitch! Gabriel cried into the night, and a boom of thunder answered his cry.  
  
This meant war.


	9. Here Comes The Cavalry

Gabriel was met at the Gate by two low levels who escorted him to the Grand Dinning Hall where the Giant of a God was sat at the at the head of the table, which was laden down with foods from all around the world as per the Gods massive appetite. The Archangel entered with his wings on display and his signature smirk on his face but behind his jovial expression he was cold and calculating - He knew better than to trust a God completely. You could befriend a God for as long as the feast continued but outside of their partying they were mean, uncaring Sons-of-Bitches and Gabriel hated the sight of them.  
  
The God returned his smile and opened his arms to the small man, a gesture of Welcome that Gabriel doubted was genuine.  
  
“Loki! Welcome home, Smar Skapraun!” Thor said in his booming voice that shook the room and Gabriel grinned back at him.  
  
“Thor! Giant A-Hole!” Gabriel yelled back and he watched with amusement as the Gods smile faltered ever so slightly before he masked it quickly, chuckling at the Angel.  
  
“You always did have a set of balls on you, Loki. It was one of the few things I enjoyed about you.” Thor said, taking a bottle of wine from the table and downing it in one with a quick tip towards the smirking Angel. “So, have you come to my door with an apology? You’ll need a big one if you ever wanna see that baby Brother of yours again…” Gabriel’s smile died on his lips and his wings snapped up, the aggression pouring off him in waves, but when the God before him refused to blink Gabriel slowly grinned.  
  
“No apology, no deals, no way. Here’s how its going to go, big guy. If you don’t bring my Brother out here right now, I am going to go through you…then them…” Gabriel nodded to the flunkies standing behind the God. “And when I find him - and I will find him - if there is even one hair out of place on his pretty little head, I will tear this building down around your ears and watch you bleed out on the concrete.” The Angel finished his speech and walked forward, loving the way the other Gods in the room flinched from him as he approached the table. He took a seat at the opposite end from Thor and snagged a strawberry from one of the bowls before lounging back and putting his feet up on the table.  
  
“I’ll wait…” Gabriel grinned with a red smile and from the look on Thor’s face, this was going to be so much fun.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
When Castiel awoke it was dark and cold, and his Wings ached in a way he had never imagined. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in Deans car on the way to…wherever it was that Dean was taking them, and his heart hurt as he realised he was now alone without his Human, and he had no idea if he would see him again. The Angel felt panic rising in his chest and it took him several minutes of deep breathing and calming thoughts before his head began to clear. Once he was calm again he took in his surroundings - he was in some sort of jail cell, chained up with shackle through each wing which bolted him to the walls and kept him from moving very far. He had a little give on either side but there was no way he could relax his wings down to ease the discomfort, so instead he tried flaring them up to test the chains, and to his disappointment he found them strong. A sudden clanging against the bars of the cell brought his attention to the ‘thing’ that was glaring at him.  
  
“Quiet down in there, Wings! You’re gonna be here awhile and I don’t wanna have to listen to you clanking around!” The parasite snapped and Castiel tilted his head, a small smirk forming on his lips.  
  
“And I would rather not have to look at your face, but we don’t always get what we want. What are you supposed to be anyway?” Castiel asked and the creatures eyes went wide, a sudden uncertainty in its eyes.  
  
“You will watch your tongue or lose it, Angel! You are addressing a God!” The thing snapped and Castiel finally recognised the accent and horrid attire. He was among the Aesir, a tribe of deities of the Norse sect and basically worthless in the Angels eyes.  
  
“You are no God, parasite, you are an abomination and a fraud. Release me now and I -might- leave you breathing, leave me here and you will die slowly I promise you.” Castiel growled and he watched with glee a the mock God lost his nerve and disappeared off into the darkness beyond the cell.  
  
“You asked for it, do not say I didn’t warn you!” Castiel yelled into the darkness before searching around the room for an advantage, anything he could use to get out of these chains when he heard a shuffling of feet in the distance.  
  
“Show yourself!” Castiel commanded and from the darkness the smiling face of Dean Winchester appeared before him.  
  
“I gotta say, Baby, I am loving the whole restrained animal thing you got going on here…we are definitely trying that at home.” Dean said with a feral grin, eying the Angel up and down with a chuckle.  
  
“Dean! How did you find me?!” Castiel asked, grinning at the teasing man but his humor turning to shock as the one Angel he never expected to see again walked up behind Dean, smiling at him.  
  
“Hello, Brother…”  
  
“…Michael?!”  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Outside the Mansion, Sam Winchester was met by a very frustrated looking Balthazar who grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside the Gate quickly, running past the two guards he had knocked out on his first trip through.  
  
“So wait, you got who working with Dean?!” Sam squeaked as the Angel filled him in on the past hours adventures.  
  
“Michael, you Oaf! The Archangel! You think God just happened to come back after all this time and you were the only one he visited! Michael and Lucifer were released from the cage - on probation and under MY care - and when I heard what these douche bags had done to my Baby Brother I thought what better way to reunite the Family than a good old fashioned game of War!” Balthazar grinned at the astonished look on Sam’s face, before turning his attention to the new light that was growing inside him. “I see our Father left you with a little extra something, huh?” He asked and Sam touched a hand to his chest, looking nervously around.  
  
“What is it? I can feel it inside, like its pulling me…” Sam explained and Balthazar nodded.  
  
“Follow it, and trust it. It will never lead you wrong…But for now I must go and check on the settings. The entrance is in there.” The Angel pointed to a door off to the right of the building. “That takes your through the main hallway to the dinning room where they are all waiting, Gabriel will be in there…Don’t let them see you are afraid.” And with that the Angel was gone and Sam was alone again, but the pulse inside him kept him moving forward. He had to find his Mate.


	10. Wield Or Yield!

Sam had managed to creep all the way up to the side door before the Gods henchmen were onto him, one dragging him backwards by the hair and the other punching him in the face to stun him. The poor guy didn’t even know what hit him, one moment his heart was hammering as he heard Gabriel’s voice from beyond the door then the next moment there was a blinding pain in his head and everything went black.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
The room was uncomfortably silent and a bored Gabriel was busy entertaining himself by flicking grapes at an increasingly enraged looking Demi-God sitting to Thor’s left hand side. The half God looked like he wanted nothing more than to put a blade through Gabriel’s heart but half-God or no he was still no match for the Archangel, and he knew it. So the man remained silent through Gabriel’s teasing until finally he grew bored of it and turned his attention on the main man himself.  
  
“Sooo…How ya been?” Gabriel asked, only partially interested as he examined his nails and stared about the Grand Hall in search of better sport. Thor raised his eyebrows at the Archangel and shook his head slowly.  
  
“You are really going to sit there and attempt to make small talk after this insult, Loki? You storm into my house, making threats and demands for the return of your Brother who I only took as punishment for the attacks you perpetrated on me at the Gathering?” Thor’s voice rumbled with growing rage like the first waves of a brewing storm but Gabriel was unimpressed by his display, his wings cutting through the air as they arched up in defiance and anger.  
  
“You deserved everything you got at that party! After what you said about…” Gabriel raged but he was cut off quickly by the arrival of two henchmen into the room, dragging a dazed and bleeding Sam between them.  
  
“Samuel Winchester, my Lord…” One of them announced as the dropped the Hunter into a heap on the floor before the table, Thor standing with a smile on his face as Gabriel tried his hardest to control himself. He couldn’t show weakness now, or all would be lost.  
  
“Ahh Sam Winchester, finally, the root cause of all this unpleasantness. Well don’t just sit there Loki! Isn’t it customary to offer your beloved a seat?” Thor joked and all around him the lower level beings chuckled with smirks on their faces, but Gabriel couldn’t care less as he sprung from his seat and pulled an injured Sam to his feet, glaring up at the God when his Mate groaned in pain.  
  
“Why is he here?! He has nothing to do with this!” Gabriel snapped and Thor’s face darkened, the room shaking slightly as his raised voice rumbled through it.  
  
“That abomination has -everything- to do with it! You have gone soft since he came into the picture, Loki, lost your edge…You always did lose your head around the pretty ones, but even you had some standards. This thing…” Thor sneered at Sam who was hunched over in Gabriel’s arms, advancing slowly on the pair as he spoke. “That is not worthy to wipe your boots. And yet you still choose not only to lay with it but to make it your Mate? Even for you, this behaviour is shameful, Loki…” Thor finished with a smirk as the Hall around the started to yell and jeer at the pair, and the noise was so deafening that Thor could only just make out the wounded Hunter was trying to say something. “Ah, it speaks! Silence now, let it talk…go on, boy, plead your case…Talk!” Thor rambled as he yanked Sam forward from Gabriel’s arms, forcing him to stand before him.  
  
“…his name is Gabriel!” Sam snarled as his eyes darted up to meet the Gods, all pain suddenly leaving them as his charade ended and he darted forward to grab at the only weapon in sight. The whole room gasped at once and then held its breath as the little Human tore the Hammer from Thor’s belt…and swung it high over his head before bringing it down and around to connect with the Gods leg, a roar of thunder piercing the air along with Thor’s screams of agony.  
  
The God stared wide eyed at Sam as he slowly toppled backwards, his leg twisted and broken under him from the blow from his own magical weapon - the one only he should be able to wield - and before he hit the ground a thought crossed his mind, one that felt so out of place that he swore it came from outside…  
  
The Lord works in mysterious ways.  
  
With a loud crash the God went down, shaking the whole building around him as his eyes went blank and suddenly the world was silent again. Thor lay dead on the ground with a stunned looking Sam Winchester standing above him, the glowing stone Hammer held loose in his grip.  
  
“Huh…Didn’t see that one coming…” He said to a shocked Gabriel who was standing behind him. “Now what?”  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Dean, Castiel and Michael came bursting into the front entryway and spotted the door for the dining room with identical grins on their faces. If they had learned anything in the whole five minutes that they had been allies it was that they shared a love for kicking ass and taking names, so this fight was one they were looking forward to with gusto. As they approached the door, they formulated their plan.  
  
“Right, Michael you are gonna kick that door down hard as you can and storm in first, followed by me and Cas cause seeing you then him and me will give us the shock we need to catch ‘em off guard, right?” Dean said and Michael nodded, pulling his blade from his sleeve as Dean spoke. “When we get in Cas you’re gonna cover the right and Mikey the left leaving me running straight down the middle, once we’ve taken out who we can we gotta get Gabe outta there cause lets face it these are Gods, we can take some but not all…live to fight another day, and all that crap, got it?” Both Angel and Archangel nodded as Dean finished, taking their positions at the door ready for battle. Michael nodded to Castiel and they both unfurled their wings - Michaels a blinding silvery white that made Dean gasp and stare in awe. Michael smiled as he turned his attention on the door before him as his eyes shone blue with heavenly grace.  
  
“We’re coming for you, Brother…” The Archangel said as he raised his foot and smashed the door from his hinges with one well placed kick. The threesome stormed inside with yells and battle cries, their weapons held high and ready for their first kills…  
  
And the silent room stared back at them as they saw all the demi-Gods cowering against the walls and averting their eyes from the sight in the centre. One particular being closer to the door noticed their arrival and came running over to them.  
  
“Oh thank God you are here! Please, help us, make them stop already!”  
  
The three stared in shock as the God ran past them, cringing as he went and finally their attention snapped to the two figures standing centre stage and unaware of the trouble they were cause…as usual.  
  
“Son-of-a-Bitch!” Dean yelled and for once Castiel agreed.  
  
Sam Winchester…you Son-of-a-Bitch!


	11. The Physiology Of Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have their first arguement, and Cas storms out leaving a confused Dean alone. Down the hall Gabe introduces Sam to the pleasure of new wings!

Michael, Dean and Castiel stood stock still and stunned into silence leaving the room filled only with the groans of the Gods around them, who were now realising the door was open and running for the hills, and the moans from the couple entwined on the floor in the centre of the room. Dean wasn’t sure what was more shocking to him at that moment - standing in a Thor’s dinning room surrounded by cringing Demi Gods with two Angels by his side - the fact that his baby Brother was spread out on the floor, being mauled and mounted by an Archangel…or the fact that he had wings…wings that Gabriel had spread out across the floor so he could kiss and stroke them all over, much to the very loud delight of Sam. A hand suddenly shot out from the side of Dean and covered his eyes, blocking out the view and for a moment he thought it was Castiel until a voice cut through the air.  
  
“Oh for Fathers sake, Gabriel! Take it somewhere else! No one here wants to watch you claim him!” Michael yelled at the writhing pair and Dean could only make out a loud snarl before the tell-tale flap of wings told him that Gabriel and Sam were gone. “Idiots!” He heard Michael tut before the world came back into view, and Dean had a face full of Archangel. “Are you alright, Dean Winchester?” Michael asked and Dean couldn’t help but stare open mouthed at the puffed up wings spreading out behind the Archangel.  
  
“Yeah…fine…those are like really big, ain’t they?” Dean mumbled, more to himself than to Michael and he had no time to register the blush that crept over the Angels face before Castiel was pulling him to the side, pawing him all over to check for any injuries. Dean couldn’t help but swat the Angels hands away distractedly. “Cas, chill out, we didn’t even get a fight out of this…What am I gonna have done, grazed my knee? Cool it, dude!” But Deans objections fell on deaf ears as Cas continued to touch him all over, and for some reason he was glaring at his Brother.  
  
“I think I will be taking Dean back to our home now, do you think you are capable of handling these creatures all by yourself?” Castiel snapped, his hard gaze piercing Michael like an edged knife.  
  
“I think I am -more- than capable of handling a few Demi Gods, Little Brother…If you wait just a moment I could help escort you and your friend home…” Michael said and Dean was getting the feeling that he had missed something but before he could ask what the Hell was going on Cas’ grip had tightened painfully on his arm.  
  
“No, thank you very much Michael, I can deal with it myself!” Cas snapped and suddenly Dean felt the crushing weight of the Angels wings wrapping around him before the took off in flight, spiralling through space and back to the Bunker. When they landed Dean turned to yell at the Angel.  
  
“Jeez, Cas, rude much? How about a little gratitude to the guy he did kinda come in to help us out!” Dean snapped, pissed that his moody Mate…but when he met Cas’ hardened gaze he stuttered to a halt.  
  
“Oh I am very sorry Dean, you are correct we should show our gratitude! I shall return to him immediately and help him with clearing out the Gods. It will be a long process I am sure, I may be gone a few days. I am sure you can handle things alone, can’t you?” Cas asked but the question was clearly rhetorical as a moment later the spot where the Angel had stood was empty and Dean growled loudly in frustration, fighting the urge to punch a wall.  
  
Dean thought about texting him and asking for the Angel to come back home but something inside him deflated completely and he found he didn’t want to fight with him again, so he went to bed alone and without undressing flopped down on top of the blanket.  
  
Where did everything go wrong?  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Two rooms down from where Dean was punching his pillow and tossing around sleeplessly, an Archangel had his Mate pinned to the bed and was slowly torturing Sam’s new wings with expert precision.  
  
“So pretty, Sammy…” Gabriel purred as he dragged his fingers through the soft feathers, grinning as Sam’s moans were muffled by the Archangels hand over his mouth. “Ah ah! Don’t wanna wake our Brothers now do we? You really want Deano to hear what a slut you are for my fingers, Sammy?” The Archangel buried his hand into Sammy’s twitching wing and fisted his feathers, pulling at them and making the young Angel scream. Sammy twisted and bucked under him, whimpering behind his hand and pleading with his eyes but it was the newly Angelic Hunters wings that were keeping Gabriel’s attention. They were spread out and quivering under his onslaught, every feather standing on end and rippling with pleasure as his fingers worked their magic, massaging him in all the right places. Every stroke, scratch and pull sent shocks of electricity through every cell in his body, a direct line that ran straight to his hard and weeping cock that rutted up against Gabriel’s ass, a delicious friction that brought him closer and closer to the edge.  
  
“I let go of your mouth you gonna keep quiet, baby?” Gabriel asked and Sam nodded, eyes wide and pleading. When Gabe pulled his hand back, the Hunter began to babble.  
  
“Please, Gabe, please its too good I can’t hold it please I…” Sam squeaked but he went silent as Gabriel slowly pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his chiselled chest and hard shoulders. He tossed the garment to the side and smirked down at the stunned Hunter, stretching out his back a little to loosen his muscles before his eyes glowed an unearthly blue and a rustling sound could be heard. Sam watched in awe as Gabe’s wings unfurled and stretched out above him, the dazzling white gold shimmering into existence and arching high above him. Gabe growled softly and his wings stiffened, curling over their heads to show off their power and Sam responded beautifully, his own wings flattening to the bed below him and spreading out, giving his Mate full access to his sensitive feathers. Gabriel purred approvingly and leaned down to inhale the alluring scent that was coming from Sam’s wings, finally moving up towards the leaking oil glands that were soaking his feathers through. The Archangel smirked up at the shaking Angel, and Sam had just long enough to tense up before Gabe had latched onto the sensitive gland and the Hunter’s world went white. The poor man thrashed and screamed in his completion, collapsing onto the bed after painting his and Gabe’s Abs with his spend. The last thing Sam was aware of was a sharp pain in his side before Gabe’s wings came down around him, wrapping him up in their warmth and blacking out the world around them.  
  
“Mine!”


	12. Family Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dean finally breaks and Gabriel steps up for his Family once again x

It was three whole days before Sam and Gabriel emerged from their bedroom, but Dean had spent every one of them wandering around in a daze and barely hearing their wild and blasphemous sexcipades through his own inner monologue.  
  
“You see? You see now what happens when you get close to people?!”  
  
The Hunter was sitting at the table and staring down at the sandwich he couldn’t remember making…when had he come to the kitchen?  
  
“You think he is actually going to come back this time? Or do you think now his family are semi-peaceful again he will just go home and not bother with your ass? It would be the smart decision, he’ll be happier for being rid of you…”  
  
Sam and Gabriel found him slumped over in his chair, chest heaving and tears in his eyes but neither Archangel nor New Angel could get a response from him. Sam pulled him upright and lifted him straight into his arms, running off towards the sofa where he laid him out across his lap but Dean had noticed none of this as his chest tightened painfully and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
“He is better off without you…”  
  
“…panic attack…”  
  
“Its not like he actually loved you…”  
  
“hasn’t had one since we were kids…”  
  
“Everyone you love either leaves you or dies…have you noticed?”  
  
“Deano! Buddy you gotta stay with us now!” Gabriel’s voice echoed in his ears but he was sinking fast into the darkness with only one thought on his mind…  
  
“You will always end up alone…”  
  
Dean passed out then, laying across his Brothers lap and Sam took in his dirty and dishevelled appearance - he was skinnier than he had been last time Sam saw him and it was clear he had not showered or slept much either, it was no wonder he passed out. The new Angel’s Grace ached with shame as he thought back over the last few days he had spent so wrapped up in his own pleasures that he had completely forgotten he had a Brother…  
  
“Now you know that is a lie, Sam! No way you could forget this lunkhead!” Gabriel joked, scanning his Mates uneasy mind as he stroked the Hunters trembling skin. Sam sniffed and looked up at Gabriel with watery eyes.  
  
“What the Hell happened to him, Gabe?” Sam asked with a catch in his throat, clearly fighting the guilt in his mind. Gabriel’s eyes softened and he pulled Sam close to him, making sure to rearrange Dean so the Hunter was spread out across them both.  
  
“I don’t know, Sammich but I swear I am going to find out.” Gabriel said, kissing Sam’s head and nuzzling into his soft hair.  
  
“How?” Sam asked downheartedly, cuddling into his Mates side without taking his eyes from his sleeping Brother.  
  
“I don’t know but I swear I will do everything I can for him…starting with finding out where the Hell Cassy is…” Gabriel answered, scanning the Bunker but finding no hint of the wayward Angel. At the mention of his name, Dean stirred and began to twitch and whimper in his sleep.  
  
“Cas…” Dean whimpered and Gabriel stroked a hand through his hair, soothing him down.  
  
“Its okay, Deano…I’ll find him and bring him back here okay?” Gabriel soothed the Hunter as best he could but Dean looked up at him with a broken and glassy gaze. He was still mostly asleep.  
  
“…It won’t matter…He’ll just leave me again…Everyone leaves me…” Dean whispered softly and promptly fell back asleep, leaving the pair stunned and staring at one another.  
  
“What the Hell happened?!” Sam snapped, completely confused as to what the Hell had broken his Brother up so much and by the looks of things Gabriel was just as confused. The Archangel closed his eyes and spread out his Grace as far as it would reach, finally pinpointing his Brother - at a bar in Soho?!  
  
Oh something was so off about this whole situation.  
  
The Archangel stood and arranged Dean so he was safe in his Brothers arms before planting a kiss on Sammy’s lips.  
  
“I have to go have a word with my Baby Brother, and I will make this right I promise…but when I get back I better be getting a big reward for this.” Gabriel joked, smirking at the playful look that crossed Sam’s face.  
  
“Big being the word? I am sure I can think of something, you are easy enough to please…I am thinking the three S’s would do it…” Sam joked and Gabriel looked confused for a moment.  
  
“The three S’s?” Gabriel asked and Sam grinned.  
  
“Silk Sheets, Syrup and Sammy…” Sam answered and Gabriel growled happily, yanking Sam forward into a deep kiss and ravaging his mouth, making the Angel moan and whimper when he finally pulled away.  
  
“I knew there was a reason I loved you, Sammich…” Gabriel said, stepping back and spreading his wings out, ready for flight. “I’ll be back as soon as I can okay…take care of him…” Sam smiled at his Mate and pulled Dean close.  
  
“I always do…I love you.”  
  
“I love you to, Sammy.” Gabriel said and with that he was gone, leaving the two Brothers curled up on the couch, one sleeping fitfully and the other holding onto him through the nightmares.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Castiel was slumped over the bar with a almost empty bottle of whiskey in his hand when Gabriel walked in and the Bartender was having quite a job of trying to yank the bottle free from the Angels unearthly grip. When the Archangel approached he smirked at the conversation going on between Angel and Bartender.  
  
“Look Buddy, I get it but I really can’t serve you anymore…You can’t handle more…” The man was pleading, pulling at the bottle futilely.  
  
“Hey! I am an Angel of the Lord. I have fought off creatures that your fragile little Human brain couldn’t begin in comprehend…and I am only drunk at the moment because I will it to be so! So when I tell you to bring me another bottle, I suggest you do as you are bid and BRING ME ANOTHER DAMNED BOTTLE!” Castiel’s voice rumbled and steadily got louder, startling the poor man as his bar began to shake and jitter with the barely contained Grace of the Angel. Gabriel rolled his eyes at his overdramatic little Brother and clicked his fingers, freezing the bar and everyone in it in place and strolling up the bar, levelling a glare at his drunken little Brother. Castiel tried to hold his gaze but after several minutes he lowered his head quickly, a small look of guilt flashing over his face.  
  
“So…taking tips from Dean Winchester and drinking our problems away? I gotta say I always knew you’d catch something from that Winchester but Alcoholism was not what I was thinking…” Gabriel ranted, prying the bottle from Castiel’s grip and dropping it behind the bar, listening to the tinkling of glass as it rolled away under the bar.  
  
“Gabriel, I can explain…” Castiel murmured but Gabriel cut across him swiftly.  
  
“And I am wetting my panties at the thought of -that- conversation but frankly I don’t give a rats ass what got you out here drinking yourself into a coma! I am here because when Sam and I went to get some breakfast this morning we found Dean curled up over the kitchen table having trouble breathing!” Gabriel snapped, watching with hidden glee as Castiel went rigid, his Grace shooting out of him and across the world to find the Winchester he left behind. “Oh he is fine…panic attack…just thought you might have some idea what finally broke him?!” Castiel hung his head again, playing with the buttons on his coat and looking like a scolded two year old.  
  
“…h wa mic…” Castiel muttered to himself and Gabriel lifted a hand to his ear, leaning closer.  
  
“Sorry, I must have some of Sam’s Wing Oil lodged in my ear because you didn’t just say what I think you just said…one more time?” Gabriel snapped, shaking his head as Castiel looked up at him sheepishly.  
  
“He wants Michael! He likes his wings better than mine, he said they were really big and now Michael is gonna come in and flash his wings and Dean is going to leave and I will die alone!” Castiel finally snapped, rambling on at the stunned Archangel who eyed him up and down for a moment before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. He snapped his fingers again, summoning up a bottle of Agar’s Finest Mead and pouring them both a glass. This was going to be a long conversation…  
  
“Okay, you idiot…tell me what happened…”


	13. Kiss And Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has it out with Michael and some old bonds are renewed...

Chapter 13  
Kiss And Make Up  
  
  
Castiel talked his way through three more bottles of Mead before he stopped for a breath and by this point Gabriel was thoroughly sloshed and smiling at his idiot little Brother. The Angel in question looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes and Gabriel had to bite his cheek to stop from cooing - Castiel could be damn sweet and innocent when he was trying to be a real boy.  
  
“…So Dean saw his wings and he saw how big they were and now I am not gonna be enough for him! I can’t measure up next to Michael…” Castiel whined with a pouty lip, staring down into his glass broodingly “Stupid Michael…and his stupid fluffy…hate him…” Cas pouted and Gabriel finally snapped, clapping his Brother on the back and pouring him another drink.  
  
“Castiel…you know I love you. You are and always have been my favourite little Brother. But you are so stupid sometimes it makes my head hurt.” Gabriel said, holding his hand up for silence when Cas glared at him and opened his mouth to speak. “No! You had your turn now its mine.” Gabriel leant forward and stared at Castiel for a moment before continuing. “You seriously think for one minute that Dean Winchester is going to choose anyone - much less a dickwad like MICHAEL - over YOU? Where you dropped on your wings as a Fledgling?” Castiel shot a glare at his Brother and turned his attention back to his glass, moody and brooding which made Gabe roll his eyes again.  
  
“How is this my life?!” Gabe thought to himself before patting his Brother on the back again. “Look, big guy, I get it okay? You are jealous…”  
  
“JEALOUS?! OF THAT DOUCHEBAG?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!” Castiel exploded, face turning purple as he yelled abuse in Gabriel’s face. When his rant finished Gabe made a show of wiping off his face and smiled at his panting little Brother.  
  
“Oh yeah, sorry I doubted how in control and nonchalant you are about this whole thing…I guess the thought of Michael dropping by the bunker later to check up on Dean wouldn’t bother you in the slightest…” Gabriel spoke lightly as he refilled both their glasses, noting with pride the angry that was building in his little Brother. “And I guess if Mikey happens to find poor little Deano, all depressed and lonely after being dumped by his best friend…well that wont matter to you…and suppose Mike decides to comfort our littlest Hunter, putting an arm around him, wiping away his tears maybe a little kiss to sooth his pain…”  
  
“ENOUGH!” Castiel screamed and every glass behind the bar shattered as his true voice broke loose, sending shockwaves across the county and rattling dishes in every house for miles around. Gabriel grinned again and raised a glass to his Brother.  
  
“I haven’t said anything that couldn’t happen, Cas…Unless you were to go home right now, fall on your damn knees and beg that boy to forgive you. And you better pray he does because - and I will smite you to Hell if you EVER tell him I said this - you are damn lucky to have him and you will not do any better…” Gabriel finished up and downed his drink, standing up and squeezing Cas’ shoulder lightly before leaving the Angel with nothing but a empty, destroyed bar and his own thoughts for company.  
  
After a few minutes of quiet contemplation Castiel stood up swiftly and downed his glass, slamming the tumbler down on the bar and turning to leave with a swirl of his trench coat…or at least that was what happened in his mind. The truth was after consuming enough of Gabriel’s special alcohol to get their Father pissed, Castiel was a lot more unsteady on his feet than he had first thought, and as he turned to make his dramatic exit he stumbled, slid and brought his foot down on a stray whiskey bottle - now who on Earth had put that there! - and went falling forward onto the bar floor, getting caught up in his coat as he fell.  
  
There really was nothing quite as graceless as a literal fallen Angel lying drunk and groaning on the floor of a bar - oh how the mighty have fallen.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Gabriel had one more stop on his list before he went back home, and Father help the world if Sammy was naked and dipped in Syrup when he arrived because he needed some serious down time after this cheerful family reunion. If a drunken and jealous Castiel wasn’t bad enough now he was in Heaven, staring in awe at his Eldest Brother who was once again in a shouting match with Lucifer - much to the displeasure of Balthazar who was trying and failing to get a word in edgeways.  
  
“You are so off! If you fell off a cloud you couldn’t be more off!” Lucifer was yelling at Michael who was shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
“I know what I am talking about, Lucifer! I didn’t spend ten long millennia studying for you to come in here and second guess me!” Michael huffed, becoming more and more agitated with his Brother by the moment and when he spotted Gabriel a smile broke out on his face.  
  
“GABRIEL! Just the Angel I need…would you -please- tell Lucifer that Humans do not breathe out of their buttocks?!” Michael snapped, levelling Lucifer with a glare that would have sent most Angels running for the hills but the Morningstar was either too brave or too stupid to be scared. Instead he stuck his forked tongue out at Michael and turned his attention on Gabriel.  
  
“Yeah Gabe, come on, enlighten us…so to speak…” Lucifer joked dryly and Gabriel shared a sympathizing look with Balthazar who was groaning and watching the fight from between his fingers.  
  
“He is right, Luci, they don’t breathe out of their asses…though they have been known to talk out of them from time to time…” Gabriel answered and Michael whooped behind him while Lucifer growled lowly.  
  
“Nu-uh! It’s a fix! You always did like him better than me!” Lucifer pouted, but when Gabriel turned to frown at Michael the celebrating Archangel stopped in his tracks.  
  
“Yeah, I did once but right now I would like a word with our Brother alone…Balthazar take Lucifer and show him the town.” Gabriel ordered and Balthazar looked completely relieved to be leaving, taking a squirming Archangel by his arm and leading him away.  
  
“Ohhhhhh Mikeys in trrooobblllee!” Lucifer sung as he was pulled away and both Michael and Gabriel cringed…Lucifer might have been Heavens most beautiful but he had the worst voice in the whole host. When they were alone Gabriel kept Michael pinned down with a harsh gaze that had Heavens most high Archangel shuffling uncomfortably.  
  
“Unlike Castiel I am not going to play this off lightly…So I want a straight answer and I want it now. Why are you messing with Castiel’s relationship with Dean Winchester?” Gabriel asked and his voice was a never-before-heard-of level of serious that shocked Michael into silence. “Speak!” Gabriel snapped and Michael jumped, suddenly lively again.  
  
“I wasn’t ‘messing’ with his relationship I was just messing with him…a little…I mean you do it all time…”  
  
“I am allowed to do it! Unlike you I actually give a crap about him you just want to punish him! And I am warning you now Michael, reformed or not, if you mess with my family - any one member of it - you will not be dealing with Balthazar or even Father, you will be dealing with me, understand?!” Gabriel snapped and hid a grin as his Elder Brother hung his head in shame, shuffling his feet like a child.  
  
“…He called me an Assbutt!” Michael snapped petulantly and Gabriel had to use every power within him not to laugh out loud.  
  
“You are an Assbutt! But that’s not even the point, you are now even, and I am putting an end to this now! For Fathers sake, Michael, he gave you a second chance to be with your family and you spend your time arguing with Lucifer and hurting your Little Brother?! What kind of Brother does that make you?!” Gabriel laid on the guilt thick and was delighted to see Michael deflate finally, sighing heavily.  
  
“Yes, Gabriel, you are right of course…perhaps I should apologise to Castiel and his Mate for my behaviour. I was still feeling rather sore about our fight…” Michael explained and Gabriel finally softened, he never could stay mad for long.  
  
“Yeah well I would give them at least a week to work things out but how about I bring you around next week for dinner…you can meet Sammy?” Gabriel offered and Michael smiled.  
  
“Just to be clear…an invitation to dine with ones family is a good thing on Earth correct…Humans find it pleasurable?” Michael asked and Gabriel snorted, shaking his head as he remembered just how clueless his Brother was about Earth…well Gabe would just have to change that.  
  
“Yes, Mikey, its ‘pleasurable’…I’ll see you then, big guy. And no more picking on Cas!” Gabriel said before disappearing back down to Earth, leaving a smiling Michael behind.  
  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN’T MESS WITH HIM EITHER?! NO FAIR GABE WAS SPANKING MIKEY NOT ME!”  
  
Michael groaned as Lucifer’s whine echoed through Heaven…it was going to be a long damned week!


	14. A Drunken Angel Is A Terrible Thing To Waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael comes to the aid of his little Brother and they talk things out between them. The Archangel has been very misunderstood.

Castiel spent the better part of an hour attempting to fly home but each and every time he took off he found himself unable to keep his mind focused enough to bend reality in the way he needed to travel through Space…which resulted in him crashing into every wall between the Bar and the Library he wound up at three streets away. Finally he had to accept the fact that he if Humans had a limit for safe driving, then he had a limit for safe flying and he would have to call someone to come and pick him up - literally pick him up, on his last descent he had crashed into a brick wall and was now lying sprawled out on the pavement, dazed and a little confused as to how he had gotten there in the first place. The drunken Angel managed to reach into his pocket and pull out his phone, but co-ordinating his fingers to work the buttons was proving harder than he had first anticipated, and the strain of seeing the screen was hurting his head.  
  
“Blast this infernal thing…Why do they insist on making them so small! Damn it!” Castiel ranted as he managed to finally punch in the numbers and get the phone to his ear, waiting on the ringing noise that told him it was working. Instead though, he got a series of strange beeps and boops before an old mans voice spoke in his ear.  
  
“Yes, Mr President?” The old man barked and Castiel jumped, holding the phone away from his ear for a moment before returning to it in shock.  
  
“Hello? Dean? What has happened to your voice you sound old…” Castiel asked and a strange spluttering noise could be heard through the earpiece.  
  
“Who is this?! How did you get this number, this is a direct line?!” The fake Dean snapped and Castiel narrowed his eyes, glaring down the line.  
  
“I think the question here is why do you have Deans phone, who are you?! Why are you pretending to be Dean? Is this you Michael…You put one hand on my Winchester and I will smite you, Father help me!” Castiel growled, trying to pull himself to his feet. If Dean was in some kind of trouble then he must make it home to him, immediately.  
  
“I assure you, Son, there is no Michael or Dean here, and when we find out who -you- are you will wish you had never been born!” The old man snapped and Castiel laughed out loud, sliding back down the wall with a thump.  
  
“That would be hard to achieve, I was not born I was created by my Father to serve him and his cause, protecting you Humans - ungrateful as you are! - from the evils of this world.” Castiel explained, humming contentedly as he thought back on how simple life had been then.  
  
“…Son, you are either a really bad Joker, or you are ten pounds of crazy in a five pound bag…” The rude old man said softly, and Castiel frowned at his phone.  
  
“I am neither, I am an Angel of the Lord…you Assbutt! Now I will only ask once more…Where.Is.Dea…” Castiel started to demand but suddenly the phone was plucked from his hand and Michael was walking away with it, talking to the man on the other end of the line in a swift and commanding manner.  
  
“You will have to excuse my Brother, he is a little unwell this evening and has someone managed to make a nuisance of himself. I assure you there will be no use in trying to track this phone, you will not find it I have made sure of that. And should you find a way, by means of Conjuration or your so called ‘Witchcraft’, it is -you- who shall wish you had never been born…Oh and eh…what is the phrase? Goodnight?” Michael finished, hanging up the phone with an accomplished smile as he turned towards the stunned Castiel. “I think that went rather well, don’t you? I have never used a telephone before.” Castiel tried to get to his feet fast, wishing to punch the Archangel in his smug face but he missed his footing once more and before he could fall flat on his face for the second time Michael had reached out and caught him, bringing him back onto his feet once more. “Easy there, Brother…I am not here to fight or cause you any more distress I promise.”  
  
“Then why are you here?! Dean is not with me and you won’t find him! I’ll die before I tell you where he is…” Castiel growled, bracing himself for a fight he was clearly in no condition to have but there was no way he was letting Michael go down without one. The Archangel smiled at his defensive little Brother and backed away a little, choosing to speak with his wings instead of his mouth…Castiel was running more on Angelic Instinct right now than he was on Intellect and Michael thought a physical demonstration might serve him better than words ever could. The Archangel allowed his wings to spread out, shimmering into existence and ruffling a little to shake away any loose feathers - a habit that Angels had when they had not been groomed in a while. He allowed them to droop down and flatten out behind him, unthreatening and placid before his little Brother to show him there was no harm meant. Castiel own wings had appeared along with Michaels, and they twitched in surprise at his Brothers submission, flaring up a little to test him but Michael did not react beyond reaching them forward a ways…he was hoping Castiel’s would reach back for him. After several moments Castiel’s wings did move forward of their own accord, one sweeping up to stroke along the arch of Michaels, desperate to reconnect with his long lost Elder Sibling. Michael closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, unable to hold back his joy as Castiel’s Grace also reached out to him and enveloped him. The two melded together in an embrace that was beyond the Human physical, but far into the realm of Spiritual…they felt home.  
  
When Michael opened his eyes he saw tears staining Castiel’s cheeks and he reached forward to wipe them away, using his own Grace to search for injury but confused when he found none.  
  
“Why did you want to hurt me, Brother?” Castiel asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper but Michael caught every word. He sighed heavily and brought one wing around Cas’ back, urging the little Angel to walk with him.  
  
“I should never have gone that far…I was hurt. I was alone for such a long time after Father left and then I found out he entrusted the most precious one - Dean Winchester - not to me his ‘favourite’ Son, but to some foot solider…” Michael talked and the Human part of Castiel wanted to feel offended at the title but he knew the Archangel was right, it had always confused him why he was chosen to rescue The Righteous Man when he was Michael’s Vessel. He had always just taken it as God’s Will and did what he was told but the thought had always nagged at him…Why him? Of all the Angels in Heaven better suited for the job why was he tagged? Michael was talking again and Castiel zoned back in to listen, this was clearly very important to Michael. “…I was angry, at you and Father for leaving me out, at Dean Winchester for accepting you so easily while he seemed to be appalled by my existence…it hurt a lot to be shunned by not only my Vessel but by my Brother…And then when I returned and saw just how close you two had gotten…” Michael sighed heavily “I lashed out and I hurt you badly. For that Castiel, and for the pain I have caused your Earthly family, I am truly sorry.”  
  
As the continued to walk Castiel found that the cool night air had cleared his head a little, and he could think clearer than he had moments ago. In his mind he played over every moment of his life since he was given his mission to rescue Dean, and now he saw it as others would have seen it…he could understand now why Michael was so angry, and it was becoming harder and harder to be angry at him. Only one part of Michaels story was giving him a headache…  
  
“You think he accepted me, easily?!” Castiel snapped suddenly, a stunned laughing bubbling up out of him at the confused look on Michael’s face. “He stabbed me in the chest with a demon blade first time he saw me!” Michael slowly grinned and began to laugh along with Castiel, drawing his Brother close with his wing as they walked.  
  
“Well the day he Molotov’s you with Holy Fire and calls you an ‘Assbutt’, call me and let me know how it feels…” Michael laughed and Castiel smirked at him, accepting his embrace happily.  
  
“I think you’ll find that was me, Brother…” Castiel said slyly and Michael punched him in the arm playfully.  
  
“Yes, but my point remains the same! You…You…” Michael struggled for an insult and Castiel rolled his eyes, wondering if there was ever a time we -he- was this innocent.  
  
“If it helps, Dean once called me a Feathery Douche bag…” Castiel asked and Michael grinned, nodding his head.  
  
“Yeah I am starting to wonder what you see in him…” Michael said, spreading his wings out in preparation for the flight back to Castiel’s home.  
  
“He has an abnormally large…” Castiel started to speak but Michael clapped a hand over his mouth and took off fast, silencing him quickly as he followed Cas’ lead - the Wings behind his direction.  
  
 _“I DO NOT WISH TO KNOW THAT CASTIEL!”_ Michael screamed in his head as Castiel laughed cheekily - the little Angel had spent far too much time around Gabriel.  
  
The Feathery Douche bag!


	15. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Michael have a much overdue talk and Michael makes a little more headway with his family...

Michael dropped a giggling Castiel off at his home with a promise that he would be taking Gabriel up on his offer to dine with them the following week, then he intended to return home when he was ambushed mid flight by a hyperactive ball of golden light that smelled a little like syrup…  
  
“Gabriel?!”  
  
“You gotta see this, Bro!”  
  
The pair moulded together and spread out across existence, Michael allowing Gabriel to narrow his Grace down to a pinpoint which focused solely on Castiel and his entry into the Bunker. The pair watched intently.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Castiel tried to sneak into the Bunker undetected but he walked right into a startled Sam Winchester, who levelled a glare at him and pointed towards the sitting area then at Castiel’s chest. The Angel took his meaning, he had to go get Dean and put this whole mess right, before it was too late and he lost his Hunter for good.  
  
He found Dean curled up on the couch and he sighed heavily as he took in the Hunters run down and unkempt appearance, clearly he had not been looking after himself these past few days and Castiel was to blame. He allowed himself to travel inside the Hunters mind for a moment and took in all the insecurities, fears and even the insults he had been running over in his head for days on end. Dean was scared he was not good enough for Castiel, that the Angel would want to go home to his family now that Gabriel had Heaven under control and Dean would once again be left alone because Sam was an Angel now and Dean could never measure up to that…but on the other hand he would refuse to allow any of them to see just how bad he was hurting because that would force them to stay with him and he would wind up making everyone around him miserable. He would rather die than hold his family back from what made them happy so he would rather be alone than tell them he was scared to lose them…  
  
Castiel was dizzy by the time he pulled out of Dean’s head, his mind spinning with the Hunters thoughts and feelings, completely overwhelmed by the and he was now wondering how the Hell Dean was still standing under the weight of all that hurt.  
  
The Angel made his way over to Dean on the sofa, and took a seat on the floor beside him, stroking a hand through his hair to very gently rouse him. As his eyes flickered open he had only a moment Castiel saw relief and love on his features, but that quickly darkened to an intense anger as he jumped up from the sofa and pushed Castiel backwards onto the floor, towering over him.  
  
“Where the HELL have you been?! I’ve been worried to Death! I mean its not like you -have- to call or anything but it would be damn nice to know you ain’t lying dead in some ditch, or stabbed by some Demon Skank and DO.I.SMELL.ALCOHOL?! YOU’VE BEEN OUT DRINKING THIS WHOLE TIME?! IM PACING THIS BUNKER WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND YOU’VE BEEN DRINKING WITH YOUR BUDDIES!!!” Dean yelled himself out then stood panting and staring down at the stunned Angel, growling softly under his breath. “You know what, I don’t even care! Do what you like! But maybe if you are gonna be away for a while you could give me a damn call, since you say you care so damn much…” Dean crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, turning away from Castiel to hide the hurt on his face.  
  
“…You don’t wish me to be here, Dean?” Castiel asked softly, staring up at the hurting Hunter from his space on the floor and feeling more guilty by the moment. Dean grunted and kept his face turned away, sitting down on the sofa with a heavy sigh.  
  
“Why should I care what you do? You don’t care, why should I?” Dean snapped but Castiel could hear the shake in his voice as he spoke. The Angel slowly pulled himself up onto the sofa beside him and very gingerly put a hand on Dean’s knee.  
  
“Dean…I do care. More than you will ever understand. And if you truly wish me to leave I will but I just want you to know that I will never be happy unless I am right here with you. You and Sam are my family, and without you I have nothing…I am so sorry I left you here but if you only knew why I did…” Castiel spoke and he took it as a good sign that Dean had not pulled away from him yet, there was still hope that he might salvage the situation.  
  
“I know why you did…you don’t want me. I get it, its cool…You can go home, I’ll be fine here. I have done it before, I’ll do it again…” Dean said, avoiding Cas’ eye at all cost but the Angel was not having any more of it, he needed to see his Mates face.  
  
“Dean! That is not true! I want you more than anyone else in this universe, you are all I have ever wanted!…And I am home!” Castiel said in a pleading tone, trying to move around to look at Dean but the Hunter kept turning away.  
  
“Then why leave me?!” Dean yelled, finally turning towards Castiel who let out a shocked gasped - Dean was crying. The Angel reached forward and began to wipe away the tears on Dean’s cheeks, his fingers stroking the smooth skin for the first time in days. Only now did Castiel realise how much he missed this feeling.  
  
“…Because I thought you wanted Michael and not me…” Castiel admitted softly, a blush rising on his cheeks as Dean gave him a stunned look. The silence between them grew longer and longer until Dean slowly began to smile, then laugh and outright snort at the Angel’s idiocy.  
  
“You thought…Oh God, hold on…” Dean chuckled, holding onto his stomach as laughter bubbled out of him. “You…Michael?! Seriously?! What the Hell made you think I’d want that…Oh jeez, Cas!” Castiel frowned and crossed his arms, pouting at the laughing Hunter.  
  
“Its not funny, Dean! You were admiring his wings…” Castiel snapped, jealously bubbling in his chest as Dean smirked, staring off wistfully.  
  
“Oh yeah…they were big weren’t they…But I bet yours are better.” Dean smirked as Castiel’s face went bright red, the Angel gulping nervously as Dean shuffled closer to him, putting his face close to Cas’.  
  
“Well I…They…Michael is an Archangel Dean, his wings are…” Cas stuttered and Dean pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. The Hunter laid a kiss on Cas’ lips and licked along the seem, begging entry which Castiel eagerly accepted, reaching out to pull Dean forward till the Hunter was sitting in his lap. The two kissed and nipped at one another, Castiel’s hands roaming down Deans back to cup his ass and grip him tightly. The thought that Dean wanted to see his wings was making it very hard for him to remain in control, but as the Hunter grew more bold, breaking them apart and moving down to kiss and bite at Castiel’s neck the Angel snapped. His eyes glowed blue with Heavenly Grace and a growl ripped from his throat as he gripped Dean tightly by the back of the neck and pulled him back, taking in the Hunters lust blown eyes and red-kissed lips before transporting them to the bedroom with a thought.  
  
Now the Hunter was in for it.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
“He was ‘jealous’?! Of me?!” Michael gawked down at his Baby Brother as Gabriel’s grace glowed with mirth, shimmering in a pink light around him. The Archangels watched as Castiel moved both himself and Dean to the bedroom, then pushed the Human onto his back on the bed, giving him the perfect view for what he was about to do. Michael cringed a little and averted his eyes but Gabriel forced him to watch on as Castiel stripped off his shirt, stretching out the muscles of his back and relaxing his Grace. Both Michael and Gabriel knew what came next and it made Michael blush to think about it. “We should NOT be watching this Gabriel…its private!” Michael snapped, trying to pull them both away but for some strange reason Gabriel was able to pin him in place, holding him where he was and calming him with a stroke to his Grace.  
  
“Relax Mikey! Enjoy the show! You are about to see something that’s only happened once before, trust me you don’t wanna miss it…Besides, you could use a little education on the finer points of Mating, might loosen you up a bit.” Gabriel joked, causing Michael to huff and push back at his teasing Brother, but slowly he relented and looked back towards his Little Brother…this was going to be so awkward in the morning!  
  
“You want we should make some popcorn for this?” Gabriel piped up and Michael knocked him back, sighing heavily.  
  
Why were all his Brothers so damned annoying?


	16. Claims And Propositions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets claimed! Enough said!

Castiel stared down at the flushed and squirming Human who lay spread out on the bed before him and a smirk crossed his face as he rolled his shoulders to loosen the muscles, preparing to unleash his wings. Dean stared in awe as slowly Castiel’s wings shimmered into existence, spreading out wing in each direction and arching up high over his head, a demand for submission which Dean answered eagerly and instinctively. The Hunter flattened himself out against the bed and turned his head to bare his throat without taking his eyes from the posturing Angel towering over him, looking every inch the Warrior of God. His wings fanned out on and puffed up as Dean looked them over, preening at the attention as the Hunter stared in awe - His wings were jet black with a sheen like the Impala, shot through with hints of violet and navy, and Dean couldn’t get enough of looking at them.  
  
“Holy Fuck!” Dean breathed out and Castiel barked with laughter, smirking at the stunned Human.  
  
“I shall take that as a compliment…” Castiel said as he advanced on Dean, kneeling up on the bed and crawling over the prone Hunter. Dean eyes went wide as Castiel sat down in his lap - his wings only feet away - and ran his hands over Deans chest, a small thoughtful frown touching his lips. “Too many clothes…” Cas muttered before a gush of wind whipped through the air and Deans suddenly naked skin prickled with the chill of the room, a blush rising on his skin that made Cas growl softly with approval. The Angel ran his hands over Dean’s chest, pausing to pinch each nipple in turn and listening to the pleasured gasps as Dean squirmed under him. “Much better…I think once you are mine I shall keep you this way, naked and flushed, you are so very pretty like this.” Castiel said as he racked his nails down the Hunters skin and leant over to nip at the skin of his neck. Dean moaned loudly as his skin was marked and mauled by the Angel, and he rutted up against him as Cas’ body pressed down on his hard, leaking cock, the friction bordering on unbearable. The panting Hunter looked up and found his eyes drawn to the astounding wings that were bracketing him in, his hand moving forward hesitantly to stroke along the damp feathers. Castiel jerked and moaned as Deans fingers made contact, and a growl reminded Dean that -this- Castiel was far closer to his Angel form than ever before…he would have to tread carefully so as not to misstep.  
  
“Is this okay, Castiel? Can I keep touching you?” Dean asked softly, kissing under Cas’ ear as he dug his fingers deeper into Cas’ feathers, smiling when the Angel moaned out loud and his hips jerked forward, allowing Dean to feel the hardened bulge in his pants.  
  
“I think if you were to stop now, Dean, I may have to smite you…” Castiel huffed out, his feathers spreading and the whole wing pressing back against his hands, sneaking more from his lover. Dean chuckled and tugged on Cas’ feathers gently, stroking his hand along and admiring the way the feathers puffed up at his touch, the dampness between them seeming to grow slicker as he played. Cas’ breathing hitched and he groaned as Dean worked, the pair writhing together on the bed as Dean pulled one hand back to examine the clear substance coating his hand. It was clear, and oily but with a silky feel that made Dean’s hand tingle, and it smelt like…  
  
“Peppermint…” Dean mumbled as he brought his fingers close to his face, his tongue darting out to wet his lips and his mouth watering, wanting to taste. When the Hunter came to his senses again he noticed Castiel had pulled back and was hovering over him, watching him with wide eyes and a hunger that made Dean smirk slyly. Dean brought his fingers up to his lips and flicked his tongue out to slide over his fingertip, confidence growing when Castiel’s eyes followed his every movement with an aroused moan and a shudder.  
  
“You like that…You like it when I do that…” Dean said, sliding his whole finger into his mouth and sucking on it lewdly, moaning overly loud to tease the Angel who was biting his lip and breathing heavily. When Dean had licked his hand clean, dipping his tongue between each finger and sucking on them till they glistened with spit, he reached forward and pulled Castiel back down on top of himself, bringing the Angel’s wing close to his face and breathing in the heavenly scent, whimpering as it filled his lungs till he felt like he was drowning in it. He brought his hands up to ruffle the feathers once again, sighing happily when the oil thickened and spattered out over his face, and the Hunter opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to catch the little drops that dripped from the Angel’s now soaking wet feathers. Dean moaned at the taste and brought his lips forward to kiss the feathers before him gently, and a growl ripped from Castiel’s mouth as the over-aroused Angel snapped. Castiel’s wings reared up and arched over the whimpering Human, the Angel forcing him down onto his back again and pinning him in place with a Grace-tinged gaze. Castiel gave him no more than a moment to adjust before he flipped the Hunter onto his stomach, grabbing him by the hips and arranging him so he was on all fours, then crawling up to cover over the Hunters back and whispering in his ear.  
  
“You have always been one to play with fire, Dean! Do you have -any- idea what you are doing to me…taking in my oil in such a way, its obscene…strong Angels would fall to their knees if their Mates were to perform such an act. And yet you swallow it down like a starving man, hungry for every drop.” Castiel growled in Dean’s ear and the Hunter whimpered and moaned as he felt the Angel’s hands exploring his ass, spreading his cheeks and dipping down towards his hole. When a digit began to circling his ass he yelped and bucked under the Angel, earning a warning growl from Cas who gripped him tighter and brought his wings down around the man. “Be still! I will not hurt you, Dean…I could never hurt you. This will not be unpleasant for you, on the contrary it will be unlike anything you have ever experienced before with either man or woman. I am more than anything you have ever had before and you will know that by the end…” The digit circled for a moment longer before it dipped inside, pushing past the rim just barely before pulling out again. Castiel continued this treatment, while bringing his wings up to stroke along the Hunters skin, dipping in further each time until he was fucking Dean on his hand and the man was pushing back against every thrust. When his moaning became louder, Castiel added a second finger and began to scissor him open, all the time muttering in Dean’s ear about how good he was taking it and how other Angels would be so envious that he was taking such a pretty and obedient Mate. Dean could barely talk between moans, and his hips had a mind of their own as he bucked and squirmed under Cas’ ministrations, twisting into any position that would bring the Angel’s fingers deeper.  
  
“Cas! Oh fuck, Angel, right there please!” Dean begged the Angel as he pushed his ass further up, whimpering when Cas’ fingers stroked over his sweet spot and made him cry out in pleasure. Once Dean was lost once again in his pleading Castiel added a third finger, opening the Hunter up only just enough to allow him in and no more than that - He wanted the man to stay tight around him and for him to feel every inch as it fucked into him. When his begging started up again Castiel deemed him ready and pulled his fingers out, much to the displeasure of his pleading Mate who cried out at being left empty and pushed back frantically searching for Cas’ hand.  
  
“No please Cas, don’t stop, Angel fuck please!” Dean begged but he fell silent with only a soft whimper as he heard the tell-tale tinkle of a belt being undone and a zipper being pulled down. Something large and blunt pushed against his hole and Dean whimpered softly, shifting his hips as he tried to push back and force Castiel inside, much to the amusement of the Angel. Castiel braced a hand on Dean’s shoulder and plunged forward, filling the Hunter’s tight body in one hard thrust, and Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he was filled up and stretched out on Cas’ massive cock. Castiel gave him only a minute to adjust to it before setting a punishing rhythm, rocking Dean’s body forward with every thrust and soaking him with oil as his wings spread out overhead, dripping oil down onto the Hunters back and covering him in Cas’ scent. The overpowering drive to mark and mate was taking over him and with every thrust he growled and gripped Dean tighter, pulling him back onto his cock brutally and talking filth in his ear.  
  
“You were made for this Dean, made for an Angel and I am not gonna let anyone else touch you, you are mine Dean you understand me, mine!” Castiel snarled as he covered over Dean completely, reaching down under the man to grip his hard and leaking cock, stroking him in time with his own thrusts. “You will cum for me Dean, on -my- cock with my oil on your skin! Cum Dean, now!” Dean screamed into the mattress, clawing at the bedspread as he bucked and came all over Cas’ hand, shuddering as he felt Cas grow ever larger inside him and explode, filling him up with his cum and biting down on his neck.  
  
Castiel’s own high was coming down slowly before he noticed that Dean was tense and shuddering under him, a low whine growing in the room as he pulled out and lay Dean down on the mattress. When he rolled the Hunter onto his back he cried out when he saw the mans eyes were wind and glowing, his mouth hanging open in a silent cry that shook the room on a subsonic level. As the whine grew louder still, Dean’s whole body shone with white light and Castiel watched as the mans soul pulsed in his chest, then shot all throughout his body in a spiral of gold that filled him up completely. Castiel did realise he was screaming right along with Dean, their voices combining and rumbling the ground for miles around them and when they finally began to settle, the light dimming once again but not leaving the man completely, Castiel lost his voice at the sight before him.  
  
Dean Winchester lay sleeping, sound and peaceful on the bed, his hair sex ruffled and damp from sweat, his body glistening with Cas’ wing oil…and his newly formed wings curled around his body like a blanket, rising and falling with his soft breaths.  
  
Dean Winchester was an Angel, and a more beautiful creature in all of creation did not exist.


	17. Old Friends And New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gabriel get sidetracked on their way to meet Sam, Dean and Castiel at the little Inn where they have speak the week exploring eachother x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking a risk with a new pairing that will be introduced in the next few chapters, and if we receive a good reaction they will be continued in the next story after this one. So please drop me a comment and let me know what you think of my ideas.

A whole week had passed and Michael was still unable to cleanse himself of the image of his Baby Brother claiming his Mate. Granted it was a once in a lifetime chance to watch a Human ascend as Dean Winchester had done, but he could have done without the previews, and he was unsure as to how he was meant to look Castiel in the eye after seeing what he saw and hearing what he heard - For the life of him he didn’t know where the little Angel, Heavens most innocent, had learned to talk that way.  
  
“He’s just a natural, takes after me…” Gabriel shrugged when Michael brought it up on the drive to the Inn where Dean and Castiel had spent their first week as a Mated couple. Dean had been planning on bringing Castiel here before ‘the shit hit the fan’, to quote Gabriel, but now that things had cooled down they had returned and spent a whole week locked in their bedroom according to the owners. Michael, who had never been Mated, could not really understand the appeal of a whole week in bed but that was their prerogative. “They are enjoying Mated life Mikey, you know…working out the tension…lapping up the…well you know!” Gabriel laughed at the clueless look on Michaels face and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a pat. “Don’t worry, big guy, some day some lucky creature is going to make a believer out of you.” Michael rolled his eyes at the bad pun, a habit he had picked up from Gabriel in the short time they had spent together, and he was beginning to think the Tricky Angel was a bad influence on him.  
  
“Would you please just keep your eyes on the road! You are going to cause an accident!” Michael snapped as once again the car they were in started to swerve to the centre of the road.  
  
“Oh would you relax! I know what I am doing, and besides…” Gabriel shrugged it off, “If I do crash, -we- wont get hurt and I’ll just fix whatever damage we did…perks of being an Angel after all.” Gabriel smirked but Michael was far from amused.  
  
“I may not understand -why- you choose to have us drive to this Inn rather than fly but if you insist on doing things the Human way then that is what we shall be doing…No Grace!” Michael snapped, fighting a satisfied smirk as Gabriel gasped in horror and stared at him wide eyed and unbelieving.  
  
“You don’t mean that!” Gabriel squeaked and Michael crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his gaze hard.  
  
“I do. If you crash this car you will pay the consequences for it, so I suggest you curb your speed and KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!!!” Michael dove for the steering wheel as he realised that Gabriel was in the wrong lane and slowly swerving towards the fencing at the side of the road. The pair grappled with the wheel, finally managing to pull the car back on course and Michael collapsed back in his seat, glaring at his panting and grinning Brother.  
  
“That was NOT funny Gabriel!” Michael barked as Gabriel began to laugh nervously, but the laughter died in his throat as behind them the sounds of sirens pierced the air and a blue light flashed in their mirrors. Michael stared curiously at the car approaching behind them and stared at Gabriel as the Archangel pulled the car over to the side of the road, gulping and covering his eyes with his hand with a groan.  
  
“Busted…” Gabriel muttered and Michael didn’t have time to ask what was going on before a woman in some kind of uniform was knocking on the driver’s side window. The Archangel watched as his Brother rearranged his expression into his most charming grin before rolling down his window and leaning forward.  
  
“Is there a problem, Officer?” Gabriel asked, grinning widely at the woman standing beside the car with a booklet in her hand.  
  
“You can wipe that grin off your face for a start, it ain’t gonna fly with me boy, and if you think I didn’t see that little swerve dance you did with the car back there, you must be calling me blind or stupid…so which is it?” The woman asked, calmly but Michael could practically feel the rage building in her, and he had to admire the way she put Gabriel down so easily. The Archangel stared in awe as his Brother, the most mischievous Angel known to man and accountable to no one, shrank down in his seat and lowered his head. “Nothing to say now, smart guy? Didn’t think so…Now! I can either write out this ticket and let you go with a promise from you that I ain’t seeing your mug again…or we can keep talking and I can write this ticket down at the station. Its your choice…” Gabriel shrugged slightly, not looking up at the woman who was now leaning on the side of the car and smiling at the quiet man in the drivers seat. Michael was openly staring now with his mouth open, completely awe-struck by this Lady and slowly taking in everything he could about her. Something inside him begged him to remember everything he could and, if it was possible, never allow her to leave but he quickly shut that voice down in favour of looking over every inch of this woman that he could see. She had the most amazing smile, and he got to admire it once more as she grinned and flipped over the booklet she held in her hand, starting to scribble a note which she then tore out and handed to Gabriel, who took it with a small mutter of ‘thank you, ma’am’…then she smiled across at him, hesitating slightly when she looked at him. Michael felt a spark somewhere deep in his Grace and it sent a shiver through his spine…something was off but he couldn’t find it in himself to care anymore. This woman was stunning. “Ya’ll have a nice day…” She said before turning and heading back to her car. Michael watched her go, even going as far as to unbuckle himself to kneel up on the seat so he could watch her out the back window of the car, then leaning right across Gabriel’s lap so he could see her go by them with a toot of her horn. The Archangel watched her car till it was out of sight before he moved back into his own seat, much to the relief of Gabriel who had been beating at his chest and pushing him without success the whole time that Michael had been practically sitting in his lap, not that Michael had noticed as he was too caught up in watching the car in the distance. When he sat back in his seat he smiled a faraway smile and sighed happily, closing his eyes so he could envision the woman once more, till his thoughts were interrupted by Gabriel snorting with laughter.  
  
“Jeez Mikey! Could you look more love struck?” Gabriel laughed and gave Michael a shake, startling the Archangel out of his thoughts and throwing the piece of paper at him. “Here, a souvenir from your Girlfriend!” Michael caught the piece of paper and clutched at it, his face going red with embarrassment.  
  
“I…no…Shut up, Gabriel! I don’t even know the woman!” Michael said as he blushed and turned away from his teasing Brother.  
  
“Yeah, but you so want to know her…” Gabriel laughed as Michael aimed a punch at his arm, deadening it and huffing as the Angel kept right on laughing. When they finally started driving again and Gabriel was preoccupied with some song on the radio, Michael un-crumpled the note and looked it over. It was some kind of notification of wrongdoing and a monetary amount to be paid, which Michael completely disregarded, far more interested in the signature at the bottom of the note…the name of the woman who stopped them on the road.  
  
 _Sheriff J. Mills_  
 _Sioux Falls S.O_


	18. Meet The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gabriel arrive at the Inn and Mikey makes friends with Rosie, Dean gets a beating for not telling the whole story, and Jody wonders what the Hell she is getting herself in to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well apparently you all love the idea of Michael/Jody so I will be continuing that pairing...in the third installement of this Verse! But fear not, my faithful readers, there will be some more surprises on the way in the next two chapters, WHICH WILL BE THE FINAL TWO CHAPTERS! I am taking this to twenty then its done and work will begin on Part Three. Drop me a comment to let me know how I am doing, and please (dear Chuck please) enjoy this xxx I love you all so much xxx

Chapter 18  
Meet The Family  
  
  
Gabriel parked the car alongside the Impala in the driveway of the Inn before diving out and running towards the door like an excitable puppy.  
  
“SAMMY! OH SAMMOOSE?! THE LOVE GOD IS HOME!” Gabriel yelled as he disappeared inside the house, blowing past a very stunned looking older woman who was standing in the doorway holding a tray of cookies. Michael could only shake his head wearily as he snagged his bag from the foot well and got out of the car, walking up to the woman who was now smiling at him.  
  
“You must be Dean and Castiel’s guests? They said you would be coming…right before they disappeared into that damn room. Haven’t seen hide nor hair of them all week!” She chatted as she pulled his bag from his hands and led him inside, forcing the plate of cookies in his direction. “Young love, am I right?” She rolled her eyes as the made their way into the kitchen and she pushed the Archangel towards the table, forcing him to sit down. “I can’t really complain, I may be old now but we were all that young once, and head over heels for someone. I swear that Dean Winchester is a wild one, you should hear some of the noises that come from that room…you’d think you were on Safari!” Michael blushed red and groaned into his hands as the woman bustled around the kitchen, cutting up vegetables and dropping them into a pot of water that she had boiling away on the stove. “Stew for dinner tonight, need to start it early to let it cook through…And I have a selection of pies for dessert. Figured a decent meal was gonna be the only thing that would drag those two out of their den! And just where has that other man gone?!” She said as she noticed that it was only Michael sitting in the kitchen with her, still having not been able to get a word in between her ranting but he didn’t mind much, she had a very loving soul and it put Michael at ease.  
  
“I believe he went to find his Mate, Sam…” Michael said, quickly cutting off when he realised he didn’t know if this woman knew about Castiel, or him for that matter. His worry eased off when she nodded and stared up at the ceiling just as a loud groan floated down the stairs and the walls shook with an almighty thump.  
  
“Well it seems like he found him…Poor boy…I don’t know, but I get the feeling that he is gonna need all the strength he can get to deal with that little firecracker…He a friend of yours Mr…?” She asked, realising only now that she had not even asked for his name before inviting him into her kitchen and talking him into a coma. Michael couldn’t help but smile at her.  
  
“Michael…” He said, raising his hand to shake hers. “And not a friend, my Brother, Gabriel.” The woman dropped his hand and stared at him in shock, a silence falling over the kitchen for the first time since he had arrived.  
  
“Mmm…Mmmmichael? As in the Archangel?” She stuttered and he smiled with a nod, before quickly standing to catch her as she put a hand over her chest and almost collapsed to her knees. Michael helped her to steady herself and walked her to his chair, setting her down carefully and looking her over.  
  
“Ma’am are you alright?! Can I get you something?” Michael asked and was stunned when she began to giggle almost hysterically. He stared at her as she tried to get her laughing under control and when she finally calmed enough he moved over to the sink and poured her a glass of water - he had seen Humans do this when someone was upset and it seemed to help her somewhat.  
  
“Sorry about that, Sonny, but I just had a…Well you kids would call it a WTF moment…Not many people could say they have an Archangel in their kitchen.” She laughed softly as she drank her water and Michael nodded in understanding, the absurdity of the situation could seem overwhelming to a Human. He was going to say so when suddenly their was a series of loud thumps from overhead, followed by a loud moan which had both Archangel and Lady shaking their heads.  
  
“I think you should worry less about the Archangel in your kitchen and worry more about the one in your bedroom…” Michael explained, and when she looked confused he pointed to the ceiling with a smile. “My Brother, Gabriel, and Sam’s Mate.” She put a hand over her eyes and sighed heavily, but the smile on her lips told Michael she was finding this funny rather than annoying. “Oh and word of warning…Two more of our family will be showing up later, Balthazar and…” The woman looked up at him confused.  
  
“Balthazar and…Oh come on now, Son, whatever you are gonna say can’t be as crazy as Michael and Gabriel now can it?” She said reasonably and Michael braced himself for the fireworks - he might not know a lot about Humanity but he knew that this was going to cause a riot.  
  
“…My Brother, Lucifer…”  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Jody pulled up alongside the other cars that were parked outside the Inn and just as she exited the car she heard a terrible commotion from inside, and the sounds of a man screaming and a woman yelling could be heard. She drew her gun and made her way quickly up the front stairs, checking out the entryway before making her way carefully through the house. When she found herself approaching the Kitchen, the noise grew steadily louder and finally she couldn’t wait anymore. She burst into the kitchen with her gun pointed at the crowd of people who were all gathered around…watching a short and much older woman beating the pulp out of Dean Winchester with a wooden spoon. Among the crowd she spotted Sam Winchester, Castiel and…  
  
“You?!” Jody yelled and the crowd looked up, Gabriel’s jaw dropping as she stared at the same police woman who ticketed them earlier for reckless driving. Michael felt his knees go weak as he stared at her, completely forgetting that his Brothers Mate was still being beaten by the woman from the Inn, and it seemed he was not the only one who had forgotten about him. Everyone’s eyes were on Jody and he gun.  
  
“What the bloody Hell is going on in here?! Why are you here and what the Hell did he do this time?!” Jody demanded, pointing a finger at the cowering Winchester on the floor.  
  
“What makes you think this is -my- fault?!” Dean snapped from the floor, only to have Rosie set upon him again with the spoon.  
  
“Don’t you speak to her that way, young man!” She snapped, whacking Dean’s ass with the spoon and making the Hunter yelp loudly, much to his Brothers amusement.  
  
“I’d quick that, Rosie” Sam said, addressing the woman. “I think he is enjoying it too much…” Rosie sent a glare Sam’s way and raised the spoon in his direction.  
  
“Would you care to be next, Samuel? No? Then zip it!” Rosie snapped, turning on Jody with a sweet smile. “He didn’t do anything per say, but after finding out that I will be playing host to LUCIFER, I felt like a little warning would have been nice!” She started to whack Dean’s ass again rhythmically “You.Could.Have.Told.Me!”  
  
“Yeah that would have been a great conversation starter! ‘Guys, this is my Mate Castiel, he is an Angel and by the way his family will be coming to dinner next week, Michael Gabriel AND LUCIFER YOU DON’T MIND DO YOU?!’” Dean ranted and slowly everyone began to talk over one another, each trying to out shout the next and Jody could only stare at the most unbelievable sight she had ever seen. From across the room Michael was standing still and quiet as he observed her, a strange little smile on his face. She was one of the most beautiful Humans that Michael had ever seen, and the way she had come into the room, harsh and demanding had set something alight inside of him. He watched in awe as she put away her gun and marched into the centre of the bickering crowd and set about separating them, ordering everyone to their places and taking complete control of the room in less than ten seconds.  
  
He had to know more about this woman, and what was this strange effect she was having on him.


	19. Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jody get all caught up and Michael is shy around women, awwww!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this update has been slow, GISHWHES week was a real pain in the butt but I am back now! We are almost done with this story but I promise you there will be future stories and one very big surprise in the last chapter of this! Enjoy!

Dinner with the Winchesters and their extended family was a night to remember, in the same way that the Apocalypse was a night to remember! Mrs. C was determind to keep a close eye on Lucifer so she had him mashing potatoes, a task which the Archangel seemed to take to with real zest. He was sitting at the kitchen table mashing away at the spuds with a large grin on his face, and a fairly sizable chunk of potato stuck to the end of his nose which - a fact that Michael was -not- sharing with his Brother, it was far too funny to share the private joke with Dean and Castiel whenever they came in to 'check on the food'. Michael learned early on that by 'check on the food' the troublesome pair really meant 'steal whatever snacks they could before Mrs. C caught them', and every single time she walked in to find them with their hands in the cookie jar she chased them back out again, threatening them every step of the way.  
  
"You listen here, boy, you may be an Angel but you are not so old that I won't put you across my knee, ya hear?!" She shouted down the hall after the retreating duo, rolling her eyes at their laughter and turning her attention back to Michael and Lucifer at the table. "I swear I don't know how you two managed to keep order with the likes of that boy running around...he must have been a right little mischief maker when he was younger." Mrs. C said as she walked towards them and Lucifer laughed as he thought back on the days of young Castiel.  
  
"Thats putting it lightly, Mrs., he used to give Gabriel a run for his money...Hey, Mikey, you remember the time we took him down to Earth for his first visit?" Lucifer asked and Michael smiled as he remember the wide eyed look on the little Angels face when he saw his first Human up close...and the resultant wide eyed looks he got when he sneezed and blew up their Apple Trees - Young Angels have a very hard time controlling their Grace.  
  
"Oh Father, yes, I've been trying to forget it for the past three millennia. It took a lot of Grace to make those trees grow back, a ton more to explain it to the villagers!" Michael said and he noted that Mrs. C was listening from the background, smiling as the two Brothers reminisced about old times in Heaven, long before the war. She milled around, stirring pots and all the time listening to their stories as though it was the most normal thing in the world and for Michael it was soothing to think that this might be the one place on Earth were he could be himself without fear. Here he was accepted.  
  
"...And I swear, Mrs. C, the -look- on Gabriels face when he found that Raptor egg..." Lucifers was saying but Michael was now only half listening as he watched his Brother, so happy for the first time in centuries and being so amongst the Humans he so despised in the beginning...It was true what the said...  
  
God works in mysterious ways.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Jody came into the kitchen mid way through Michael explaining that contrary to popular belief, Lucifer was butt ugly and couldn't sing to save himself. The two Brothers were laughing and pushing at one another, much to the amusement of the old Lady who ran the establishment, and to an outsider this would not be an unusual scene.  
  
But Jody now knew better...  
  
She watched with no small amount of awe as the two Archangels play fought in the kitchen of the B&B, and almost instantly she began to feel dizzy. Her head was swirling with the information and the past twenty four hours seemed to rush up at her in a blaze of glory that had her reaching out to grip the doorframe for balance. Her vision was becoming hazy fast and she found it hard to focus on the approaching figure, much less make any sense of what he was saying...  
  
"Ms. Jody, are you quite alright...Luce get Dean! Mrs. Mills...Jody...can you hear me?" The figure spoke to her, and she looked up as arms encircled her middle and brought her upright, walking her towards the chair at the kitchen table. It was the taller one, she noticed...Michael...And for a moment she smiled giddily as a small laugh burst from her lips.  
  
"Its Ms..." She said quietly and the man above her smiled, his eyes wide and bright, a sparkling blue that held her gaze with ease. She was sitting now at the table but she noticed that he had not yet let go of her and was in fact awfully close. The pair stared at one another a moment longer, barely noticing the passing time until someone cleared their throat loudly and they looked around to see the kitchen door filled with Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Castiel and Lucifer...all wearing identical grins and looking like they had won the lottery.  
  
Michael gulped and tried to pull his arms clear, wanting to back away from the woman before his Bretheren got anymore ideas but as he moved she moved forward rapidly, obviously wishing to stand. She lost her balance just as she moved and fell forward towards him, and with lightning reactions he caught her once again, pulling her close and bringing her face close up to his own. She gasped as he knocked the wind from her and the pair stayed locked together and red faced as Gabriel let out a wolf whistle.  
  
"Didn't mean to interrupt you there, Bro...Don't mind us...or the camera!" Gabriel joked but Mrs. C choose that moment to chase the group from the kitchen, yelling at them to mind their own business and get to the table before they wound up in bed with no supper.  
  
Michael and Jody finally managed to pull apart from one another, and the young lady wouldn't meet his eyes as she mumbled about helping to set the table. She tried to push her way past him but he reacted once again, his hand shooting out to grip her by the wrist and turn her back to him.  
  
"Perhaps...I could be of some assistance to you in the setting of the table, Ms. Mills?" Michael asked politely, unsure why but knowing he did not wish to be apart from her again. "I should very much like to know you more..." He said with a blush, scared that he was sounding like an idiot, but judging by the small smile on her lips she did not mind.  
  
"Its Jody...and I would like that very much, Michael..." She said, laughing softly when he smiled wide and sighed heavily with relief.  
  
"Perfect...but I do have one question?" Michael said, and she nodded at him to continue. "How do you set a table?" She stared at him a moment longer before starting to laugh again, hooking her arm into his and walking him from the kitchen.  
  
Angels could be damn naive at times.


	20. It's A Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal is finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well guys, final chapter! From here I can write a whole other story or I can leave it to your imaginations...Readers choice! Drop me a comment and let me know what you'd like! I love you all and I am so glad you stuck with me this long!

Once everyone had worked their way through three courses and extra helpings of Mrs. C's amazing meal, Dean stood and nervously clinked his glass with his fork, calling for everyones attention. Castiel looked up at him with a curious expression but Dean kept his eyes on his family, purposefully avoiding the Angel's gaze until it was time to involve him.  
  
"Ya'll know I am no good at this crap but...I have something I need to say. I was gonna do this before but life always has a way of throwing some more crazy crap on the fire, am I right?" Dean said, tipping his glass which he held in his hand towards the two Archangels sitting off to his right. The group laughed and Lucifer stuck out his forked tongue at the playful Hunter, receiving a duel slap to the back of his head from both Michael and Mrs. C, much to the amusement of the whole table. "But seriously...Recent events just made me realise even more that everything I've ever wanted is sitting at this table tonight. I got my little Brother and his flying Assmonkey..." Dean nodded towards Sam and Gabriel who were smiling at him, Gabriel more so than Sam because the Archangel had already worked out what Dean was about to do, and Dean knew it. "I got my old friends and my new ones..." The Hunter motioned towards Michael and Jody, who were sitting very close together and smiling a little too much at one another...Dean smiled and turned towards Castiel. "And I got my Angel...Castiel, you know I am terrible at telling you how I really feel - so take a video now cause this is one of those 'Blue Moon' events - but these past few years with you have been the best I've ever had. I mean sure we faced off against some real big bads, but I knew every time something had me with my back to the wall that I wasn't gonna die, because I had you watching over me...You're the Angel my Mom always told me about, and I ain't about to lose you now you're here, so..." Dean smiled at Castiel, slowly sinking down on one knee as he pulled a small box from his pocket, chuckling softly when the Angel's eyes went wide and brimmed with tears. He opened to box to reveal a small golden band with a tiny set of wings engraved into the surface. "Castiel...will you marry me?"  
  
The whole table held its breath, every set of eyes locked to Castiel who slowly and shakily moved his hands away from his mouth. His lip was shaking as he breathed out softly.  
  
"Yes...Yes, Dean. I would be honoured!" Castiel said before lunging forward to grab the man and pull him up into a kiss. The pair clung to one another, kissing and holding on for dear life as the table around the erupted with cheers and applause. The barely heard any of the rapid discussions around them as the stared lovingly at one another.  
  
"YES FINALLY!" Sam yelled triumpantly as he clung to the hyperactive Archangel who was bouncing at his side and singing.  
  
"Here comes the bride! Pass the astroglide! Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bummmm!" Gabriel sung to the tune of 'Here Comes The Bride', ducking when Sam aimed a whack at his head. Michael managed to extract himself from a squealing Jody and make his way towards his Brother and his soon to be Brother-In-Law. He grabbed ahold of his Little Brother and pulled him into a hug, shocking both Angel and Hunter with his embrace.  
  
"I am so very happy for you, Brother." Michael said in Castiel's ear as he smiled over the Angels shoulder at the man standing behind them. "I believe it is customary to threaten you with removal of your genital area if you hurt him...Thats correct right?" He asked Jody who had walked up behind him and was smiling at the group.  
  
"Yes. Its your Brotherly right to kick his ass if he hurts Castiel, just like its Sam's right to kick Castiels ass if he were to hurt Dean. Now move your big feathery butt! I want my cuddles with these boys!" Jody said as she pushed the much larger Archangel out of the way, pulling both boys into her arms and sighing happily. "I can't believe you finally did it Dean. You are a lucky man, don't you ever let him go you hear me?!" She said, kissing them both on the cheeks before leading a confused Michael away from the scene. Dean chuckled as they retreated, still unable to believe how right that pair seemed for one another.  
  
"They do make a odd couple but they just seem to..." Castiel started and Dean smiled as he finished his sentance.  
  
"Fit. I know what you mean..." Dean smiled at the Angel and pulled him close again, leaning in to kiss him softly. "She is right about one thing though, I am a lucky guy. But thats it you're stuck here now! A Winchester...I'm talking chained to the bed, naked and pregnant. You are mine, Angel!" Dean joked playfully but he stopped laughing when Castiel eyed him lustfully.  
  
"Is that a promise..." Castiel smirked as the Hunter gulped nervously, and he growled softly as he kissed the man again, dominating his mouth and making him moan softly. "I think by that sound it will be you chained to the bed..." Castiel pulled away and started walking off towards his Brothers. "And I'm the Dominant around here Dean, its you thats having the Fledglings!" He called over his shoulder, smirking evily when he looked around at the man as he went chalk white and started to stammer.  
  
"Wh...wha...WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Dean yelled as he chased after the now running Angel, darting up the stairs after him as Gabriel reached Hyperactive Level 5: Supernova.  
  
"OH MY FATHER, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE BABIES?! SAMMY I WANT BABIES TO!...Sam...Sammy?!"  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
As the night wound down after the happy couple disappeared upstairs to 'celebrate', Gabriel had to take a panicking Sam to his own bed and let him lay down - apparently the B word really had an effect on Human males - and Lucifer was put to his bed early after he broke one of Mrs. C's mugs. This was how Michael found himself in the kitchen with Jody, the pair alone and washing up the dishes after Michael insisted on helping since Mrs. C had worked so hard on their meal. It was only fair he do his part and Jody agreed with was polite.  
  
The pair stood side by side at the sink, Michael washing the dishes down in the hot soapy water and Jody rinsing them off and setting the to dry. Once they were done here they would both dry them off and put them away but that was for later. Right now conversation was still on the amazing news that Dean had sprung on them at dinner.  
  
"I just cannot believe that my little Brother is actually getting married..." Michael said for the millionth time that night and Jody smiled curiously.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me asking but...but isn't it like...wrong for Angels and Humans to...well..." Jody said, unsure whether or not she should ask. Michael smiled at her and thought for a moment on how best to explain.  
  
"It wasn't our relations with Humans that was the problem, and it wasn't having children with them that was forbidden...we don't create monsters when he breed. The last time those poor children were warped and twisted until they were neither Human nor Angel...it wasn't what they were, it was what they were made. My Brothers hated our Father and wanted to hurt him, and they used their half-breed children as weapons against him. It was...hurtful to us, in the worst way. And when we were ordered to...to remove the issue..." Michaels voice began to falter as he thought back on that day, and his chest felt tight as he recalled the pain that tore through the combined Grace of Heaven when they were told they had to slaughter their own Kin. When it was discovered they could join with Humans, Heaven had rejoiced - no longer would they be seperated, they could be one - and now it was all coming down around them, and the pain had tore Heaven in two. Michael was having a hard time breathing when he realised that Jody had pulled him away from the sink and was sitting him down in a chair at the table. He small, soft hands were pushing the hair from his face and he could hear her speaking kindly to him.  
  
"Hey, come back to me, big guy...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you..." She was saying and Michael reached out to take her hands in his.  
  
"No. You didn't...Its painful to speak about but this wasn't your fault. I never wanted any part of it but I had to be strong for the others. My Brothers and Sisters were hurting enough, I had to be the one to lead them. They needed me but...it hurt so badly and I never had anyone I could speak to...no one who could help me with my burden..." Michael spoke softly and Jody, who was sitting crouched between his legs, with her hands in his, smiled up at him.  
  
"You know, you can always speak to me about anything you want...I'm a good listener. And I don't judge easily..." Jody said, smiling up at the Angel as he smiled down at her. "We could maybe get some dinner...like a date? If you want..." She asked, bringing herself closer to him till her face was only inches from his own. He gulped nervously and nodded, eyes flicking between her eyes and her lips which were so close to his own.  
  
"I...I'd like that very much, Jody. A date..." Michael stuttered as she moved in again and placed her lips against his, kissing him softly. The just as soon as she was there she was gone again, smiling as she got up and walked out of the room, her face red and a little giggle escaping her lips as she retreated. He watched her go with a stunned look, unable to keep the smile from his face as he reached up and touched his lips lightly. They were tingling from where she had kissed him and he felt warm all over from her touch.  
  
He hadn't realised just how long he had been sitting there till Gabriel walked in, humming softly to himself. When he spotted his Brother he jumped a little, startled at his precence in the kitchen so late into the night.  
  
"The Hell, Michael, what you doing here so late thought you and Jody would be finished the dishes by now..." Gabriel snapped, ignoring his Brother as he raided the fridge for midnight snacks.  
  
"...The dishes?" Michael asked, barely paying attention, and Gabriel stared up at him curiously.  
  
"Yeah, dude, weren't you and Jody cleaning up...Where is she anyway?" Gabriel asked as he parked himself at the table with a large tub of strawberry yogurt, snapping himself up a spoon.  
  
"Gone...eh..." Michael pointed in the general direction of the door. "That way somewhere...bed maybe...needs to rest up I suppose. Gabriel can I ask you a question?" The Archangel asked and Gabriel quirked his eyebrow at his Brother, trying to work out what was wrong with him.  
  
"Yeaaahhhh...." Gabriel said, too curious to eat as the Elder Archangel looked up at him with a strange look in his eye.  
  
"What does one usually do on a date?" Michael asked and Gabriel dropped his spoon on the table with a loud clatter, his mouth dropping open in shock.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Dean and Castiel were laying in eachothers arms, naked and panting softly as the basked in their afterglow when a loud voice echoed through the house, waking up every sleeping Human and Angel staying there.  
  
"OH MIKEY, YOU DOG!"  
  
Dean smirked and tried to get up but Castiel had taken the mans distraction to disappear under the covers, stopping the man in his movements as he gripped his cock firmly.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Winchester...You are going nowhere!"  
  
That was perfectly fine by Dean.  
  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
